In Love and Death
by xXAnObeliskOfShadowXx
Summary: How would you react if you had just foundout you had been taken from your world, and put into the dark warrior program?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hey this is my first Jak fanfic so don't flame me if it's crappy. I'm also sorry this first part is so long. I'm just trying to get an actual plot going. The next chapter will be better and have some stuff actually worth reading. Not sure when I'll get the next part up yet though.

Mar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. So don't go saying I do.

**In Love and Death-Life as I knew it**

I sat on the floor of my room clad in my pajamas that consisted of my bra and a pair of my brother's boxer's that don't fit him anymore. I'm currently staring at my favorite gaming console of all time. The PS2. I say this because it's the gaming platform that has my favorite gaming series. Jak and Daxter. I'm staring at it trying to figure out which of my collection of games to pop in. My hand glides over a stack of games, mostly Final Fantasy. I remove Dirge of Cerberus from the pile along withAdvent Children. I then turn to one of my other ones and remove my favorite Jak game. Jak II. I line them up staring at all the cases. A look of concentration across my face as I try to pick one. _'Why is picking a game so hard?'_ I ask myself mentally.

Footfalls on the stairs leading down to my basement bedroom tell me that someone it coming to alert me of dinner. My older brother probably. My older brother is Vergil. He stands about 6'2, taller than my father who is 6ft on the dot. Vergil also outweighs me by about 50 pounds, himself weighing 130 lb's. He has long black and blue hair that goes to about 3 inches below his shoulder blades. His eyes are naturally green but he wears black contacts even though he doesn't need them. It's all just to make my parents mad. He's also 3 years older than me. Which brings him to the age of 18.

The door to my room is flung open carelessly and my brother pokes his head in. He's taken his nose ring out, that's the first thing I notice about him, then I see his black eye and bruised lip. He's gotten in a fight with either dad or the cop that patrols our neighbor hood. I sigh mentally reminding myself to ask him about it later. "Dinner's ready Mar. Mom'll be pissed if you miss it so I wouldn't try to bail if I were you." I nod silently. My brother comes in and sits by me, staring at my impassive face. I try to hold back a smile but all to soon I'm in the floor rolling with laughter as my brother launches a full-scale tickle attack. "S-s-stop! Stop!" I shriek tears pouring out of my eyes. After a few minutes of that I get my bearings and stand up smiling broadly. "You've got to stop that whole god forsaken emo thing Mar." "Yeah.I know I was just seeing how long I could hold out. It's easy while your alone, but if someone else is there it's harder." I continue "Besides, I was trying to figure out which game to play" I say motioning to the three games laying on the floor before my PS2. My brother leans down to inspect my choices. I hear him make some grunt of recognition. "I'll help later let's go watch momrant over Mallory choosing to go out with Katie and Bart instead of staying home to eat withus the night dad came home." We both start laughing and walk down the black hallway to the staircase that leads up to the main floor with the kitchen, dining room, living room, and family room.

When we get to the kitchen I see what he's talking about. Mom's standing there yelling into the phone about dragging Mallory's ass back herself if she has to. She's probably talking to my dad. I'm guessing their conversation was going a little like this:

Mom:_ 'Eric! Your daughters done it again!'_

Dad:_ 'sigh What has my daughter done Debra?'_

Mom: '_She's passed up dinner with the family again to go_ _eat with her friends!'_

Dad:_ 'well, she doesn't get to see them often. It could be this is the only night they're free. You should just let it slide. As long as the other two will eat with the family (_my dad doesn't refer to us by name when talking to my mother if he's referring to more than one_) it should be OK.' _

Mom: '_no it's not! We need to eat like a real family! It's rare you get to come visit us!'_

Dad: '_Debra calm down. I'll see if I can get her all right?'_

Mom: _'Well you'd better! Or I'll drag he ass back here myself!'_

Dad: _'yes honey'_

My mother has this thing about eating like a real family when my father's around. Mostly because he lives in a different state due to work. My mother turned around and saw us in the doorway. We both thought she was going to explode on us to but she just turned away. I'm guessing she and my father have marriage problems because she doesn't like it when he comes out to visit. She also get's anal about us meaning Vergil, Mallory, and Myself. Mallory just happened to be the one who screwed up first so mom's gonna be watching her more than Vergil and me. Thank god. This means we can train without fear of getting caught. Vergil and I hurried upstairs to Mallory's bedroom and locked the door. We immediately wentlooking for her notebook. My sister though she's 20 still lives at home. Whenever she goes out she leaves a notebook with a note to us in it. She tells us where she'll be incase we need her, the best phone numbers to call and how long she'll be gone along withwho she's going with. The only thing is she hides it in a different spot each time so our mom won't find it. After we've read it and memorized everything were to burn it.

About 20 minutes later my brother found it inside her stereo. She had unscrewed the back and placed it in there then put the back put against it so it looked like it was still attached. The note we found had more than it usually did. Though this is what it said:

Hey guy's, glad you found it I picked a good spot this time. I chose one so hard because this might be one of the most important notes I'll ever leave you two. So pay close attention all right?

_Who I'm with: Andy, Bart, Katie, Jasmine, and Courtney_

_Where were going: pikes perk then about and hour or two later were going to the collage campus to get Katie and Bart's things. After that's over about 2 hours later were going down to Nevada, about 6 hours. Were going to stay with Katie's brother Pat. The next morning were all going to a show? Don't tell mom or dad. Were getting you all gifts. So we'll be home in about a day or two. Allright?_

_Best phone numbers to call: Bart's, Andy's, Jasmin's, or mine._

_I'll miss you both_

_Love,_

_Mallory._

Vergil and I sighed. 'Verge. She's doing it again. Testing mom dad, her friends, and us. Mom might go back to Cedar Springs.' 'Nah. I don't think so. We both know that bag of bones is to annoying to just go away.' Vergil laughed and so did I. though it was kind of a forced laugh. We both heard the front door open. My brother grabbed Mallory's lighter and lit the paper on fire, sticking it in one of Mallory's empty glass jars. We unlocked her door and ran down the stairs. By the smell of the air my father had gotten Shang Hai. A family run Chinese restaurant about 30 minutes from us.

We all spooned out our food to our plates and sat at the table. Dad and mom at their heads of the table. Me and Vergil sitting next to each other. The air was so tense you could cut it with a steak knife. I could tell my mom was still pissed about Mallory not being there. Well wait until she found out that she wasn't going to be home for a few days. Then my father spoke up. My father Eric is balding, his hair is brown and he has blue eyes under his larger glasses. What my father said VergilandI knew meant nothing good. He said that right after dinner he had something to discuss with my mother privately. Now to most that might not seem good but my family is open with each other. We're comfortable with everything. Only if something bad happens do we not tell each other. Well, exept for my case. But that's different. So right after dinner Vergil and I retreated to our floor. The basement. We walked into my room and sat down trying to hear them. "Verge? What's wrong? Our family used to be nice. There wern't many complaints going on and we all got along." My brother looked at me. He was the only person in my life I'd ever been completely truthful with. I'm not saying I lied to everybody constantly. I just …kept them from seeing my soft underbelly while they got to look face first into my spines. My brother looked at me. Trying to come up with an answer. "Well, I'd haveto say it's when you started lying to mom and dad. Your teachers, and friends. When you started toughening up. Showing your backbone and lying to get out of situations you didn't like being in. You started being sly and manipulative. Just to get what you wanted." Vergil said staring at the PS2 and the three games scattered in front of it.

About 20 minutes later the muffled shouts and yells from above ceased. The noise that followed was footsteps going up stairs. It was about midnight when the fight finally stopped. I pushed Vergil out of my room so I could change. I pulled off my brothers boxers and pulled on a pair of my black boy's cargo shorts. I then pulled off my bra and grabbed a white tank top and put it on, tucking it into my shorts and then grabbed my black belt and put that on over my shorts and shirt. I reached under my bed and pulled out my black combat boot's. I pulled them on and laced them up tightly. I then turned on my sterio,but turned the volume down to about 6 so it would seem like I fell asleep with it on. I then pushed some of my clothes and pillows under my blanket so if either of my parents came down to check on me and opened the door it appeared I was asleep. I then grabbed the stave my best friends Stephie had custom made for me. It weighed about 50 pounds and was 7'5 inches. One end was 5 feet the other 2. Then there was a 5-inch grip in the middle so it wouldn't go flying out of my hands. Metal does that if your hands are sweaty enough. I found that out the hard way once. On the end of each side is a little push thing like on exacto knives to push out these sharpened knifes if I wanted to practice withthem that way. It was made so that if you pushed one out both would come out.

I seeped out my door closing it quietly. Vergil was leaning against the wall. He glanced up when I came out and smirked. He was standing there holding two dart guns. We both headed towards the back door on our level of the house. Silently we opened it and stepped out into the cool night air that came at the end of spring and beginning of summer. '_Just 2 days left of school' _I though hopefully. Vergil started walking into the forest at the end of our property. We owned about 10 acres. We walked for about 10 minutes before we came to a tight grove of trees. Once you squeezed through the tight circle though it was a good size clearing. About 20ft by 15ft. Perfect for our training. Vergil walked over to his usual spot and practiced hitting Target's we drew on trees. I however, took my usual spot in the middle of the clearing. I know this area like the back of my hand. Just behind where Vergil was standing was a pile of boulders. They stood 20 feet off the ground. Vergil was on my left, which was North. I was facing East. On my right there was high grass that came to our knees. I put my stave in my left hand and slid my right foot back about 4 ½ inches twisting it at a 40-degree angle. I then moved the stave into my right hand placing my left on the push thing and closed my eyes.

I envisioned myself in a Jak II scene. Jak has just gotten part of the Lurker totem and the KG just started attacking him. I imagine myself there in Jak's place. A few KG officers are running up to me, they are shooting like mad men not even trying to aim just hoping they'll hit something. I lunge forward the knifes come out and I stab the Kg in the gut. Blood spurts out as I use him to smack the other officers off the rickety bridge/walk way thing. I take off at a run and make a left turn. More Kg's, I quickly dispose of them by getting them to shoot one another by hitting them then ducking behind their comrads. When theirs one left I jump on his head and stab him through the head taking off again using my agility to Finnish the whole thing off.

I open my eyes I'vegot my stave in a tree. I put my feet up there grabbing my stave with both hands and yanking. It comes out quickly. I do a flip and land in my usual spot. Pain rushes up my right leg. I look down and realize I landed on a rock that my brother threw at me. I can tell because he's stifling laughs over in his area. I glare at him and drop my weapon launching myself at him. 'Jackass!' I yell mauling him to the ground. Him and me start wrestling for a while before we fall short of breath. "Hey, Verg. What time is it? I've got school tomorrow." I say climbing up Vergil pulls out his phone that some how managed to not get broken. 'Umm…3:30. Why?' Vergil asks. 'No reason' I reply quickly. We stood there for a minute before I spoke up finally. 'Hey Vrig. I'll bet my Skinny Puppy CD that I can beat you back to the house' I said a smirk playing on my lips. Virgel cocked and eye brow. He then pointed his dart gun at my head and closed one eye like her was lineing it up for the perfect shot. 'I'll take that bet. If you win I'll…take you to get some part of your body peirced tomorrow after I pick you up from school. That fair?' My smirk broadened to a smile. I'd wanted to bet my eyebrow pierced but apparently you have to have someone18 or older with you to get something besides your ear pierced. 'You got yourself a deal buddy.' I said. Vergil and I worked on our endurance a little but more by seeing who could hold onto a pine tree branch longer. When we decided to race home it was 4 am. My mother would be coming to wake me up in 1 hour. Vergil and I stood at the edge of the grove. 'On three.' Vergil said. 'One…two…THREE!' Vergilshouted both of us taking off. I ran like I raced. My sister Mallory taught me how to race on Jak so I guess I ran like she raced. But that beside the point. I made my brother think I was trying to cur him off so he'd run faster thus burning up more energy and when we were going around the corner and he couldn't slow down soon enough I took my chance and sped past him. I had my sights on the door as I ran. I leaned against it when I got there. Vergil was still a little ways behind so I got to rest up a bit. When he finally got there he glared at me from his hunched over position. Breathing heavily it was Vergil's turn to glare at his younger sister. 'Fine, I'll take you to get something peirced tomorrow.' I smirked at this. I just loved to rub it into my brother's face when I won our bets but I had some sleep to get.

We both trudged into the house Vergil locking the door behind us. He gave me a hug before going into his room to get what sleep he could. I walked into my room and glanced at the three games I had laid out. _'Sigh I totally forgot, I was going to play one…'_I though tiredly. I turned to my clothes cabinet and pulled out a large sleep shirt and grabbed my purple striped sleep pants. I then stripped down and pulled them on. I climbed into my bed. Thank god for technology. I had one of those heating pads in my bed so it relaxed all the tension that was starting to build up away from my muscles. I closed my eyes and let sleep envelope me. It was like a blanket covering me over and taking me with it. Then all to soon I felt myself being shaken. I opened my eyes groggily. My brother was standing over me. 'What is it?' I asked him. 'Mom's making breakfast and told me to wake you.' Vergil said quietly. I take it he was just as tired as I was. I climbed out of bed and walked upstairs. My mother had made pancakes. 'Hey kids. I made breakfast. Help yourselves.' My mother said quickly as if she wanted to say something else but couldn't think of how to phrase it. We nodded and sat down. We were so tired and achy that we almost fell asleep face first in our food. My mother set down a coffee for Vergil and an energy drink for me. Monster, my favorite. I quickly downed it and immediately felt awake. I then ate a pancake and ran down the stairs to get dressed and apply my blue eyeliner.

It's 7:20 and I'm walking to the bus stop. When I finally get there I join my usual group of friends. Stephie we've been friends since kindergarten. Mike he's gay and we've known him since 7th grade. And Clark aka Superman. Also gay but we've know him since 7th grade as well. As I join them they all look at me. Stephie immediatelypounces on the silence to inform me. 'Mar did you hear?!' She didn't give me time to answer and jumped in to telling me. She got like this when she was excited. 'There was a drug deal at the school last night!' Stephie was now practically having a heart attack now. Mike put his hand on her shoulder 'Steph! Calm yourself' He said trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing. 'Hmm really? That's nice' I said yawning. Clark and Mike made faces at me 'Uh…hun. You hair is gross. You need a shower bad.' Mike said cracking a smile. 'I know. I didn't take one this morning and I didn't have time last night.' I said groggily. While giving them the most innocent look I could muster at the moment. Which looked more like I was trying to not smile. We all burst out laughing just as the bus pulled up. Thank god my study hall was second period today. I could get some sleep in.

My school day was as usual un eventful. As me Mike, Clark, and Stephie walked through the door we knew my mom was gone and Vergil wasn't home yet. We all walked into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks then headed to the T.V room in the basement. We set out our homework and traded it off according to the subject we were best at. Stephie took science, Mike took math, Clark took History, and I got English. We turned on MTV and started doing our work and eating cracking the occasional joke but mostly doing each others homework. About 2 hours later we had finished the work along with the snacks. We then retreated to my bedroom. As we walked in I locked my door. 'Ok people. As you all know we have a little problem. I need help on what to do.' I said looking at them all from the door. Steph was sprawled on the floor, Clark was sitting in the chair by my bookshelves and Mike was on my bed. I joined Steph on the floor. We all sat there in silence thinking of how we could fix this dilemma. Out of no where someone knocked on my door exactly 16 times. That would be Vergil and I let him in. 'Verg. Were trying to figure out what to tell mom if she asks where Lory went. You know she'll ask tonight.' Vergil stood there in thought. We all looked to him waiting to hear what he thought. 'Well…I suppose we could tell her Katie's Boyfriend came back and since bart's truck breaks down every 20 miles and Katie, and Andy can't drive she had to take them.'Vergil said looking proud of himself. 'Yeah but what about Jasmine?' I retorted. 'Say she didn't go with them.' Vergil said staring me in the eye. I sighed. 'I guess it'll work. Ok guy's delema solved let's get all our homework together and Vergiland I will drive you guy's home.' I offered. 'Nah we can walk. You need to go take a shower girlfriend.' Mike said pinching his nose in mockery of me. 'Well fine then' I said lunging forward knocking him on to the bec and giving him a fake wet kiss on his cheek. I then climbed off him and we went to pack our homework up. Once I had walked them to the end of the driveway and returned to my room I glared at Vergil. 'What?! What did I do?' Vergil asked obviously not getting why I was glaring. 'You didn't take me to get a piercing.' I said. Looking pissed. 'Oh right.' He said looking guilty. 'Well if you'll wait until Saturdaymorning Mallory can come with. And I'll let you get two. Hows abut that?' Vergil asked looking hopeful. I snorted but said yes anyway.

After that little conversation Vergil returned to his room and I went to take my shower. I turned the water to just about ¾ of the way past the middle. I ran back to my room to get some clothes to wear when I got out. A quick glance at my alarm clock, which I never used, told me it was 6:00 p.m. I ran back into the bathroom and placed my clothes and towel on the toilet seat lit and stepped into the shower. The hot water made the tendon in my neck, back, and legs go away. The shower took about 3 hours including the time to clean my face, shave my legs and brush my teethand hair. I pulled on my baggy black shorts belt and tank top so I'd be ready for training that night. Got this was getting annoying but it was worth it. I could feel my muscles now and I could feel myself getting used to the exercise. Soon I'd need a new training program.

The next day went exactly the same as the last exept Vergil and my training session carried on longer and my sister Mallory just walked in the front door. At 2 am.

'Mallory!' I exclaimed jumping up from the game of monopoly my and Vergil had been playing in anticipation for her to get home. I wrapped my arms around my older sister in a lung popping hug. She returned it, if not a little softer. Mallory had never seen me so happy to see her and so, didn't know how to react other than to slowly hug me back in the same fashion.

Mallory,Vergil, and I all went into the basement. We told her about mom and dad's episode and having to cover for her. Then in return her opened her suit case and handed each of us a box . Vergil opened his first. He had the new Devil May Cry 4 game. They both then turned to me. 'I just know your going to love yours Mar.' Mallory said to me winking. I cocked an eyebrow at her then continued to open my gift. It was a PS2 game cartidge. Only it was black with purple swirls. It kinda looked like it had fallen in dark eco. Mallory quickly jumped into explaining what it was. 'The guy at the store said it was new technology. That it upped the graphics of the game and just make everything better. He said they were the first store in the country to get them in.' I looked at her then back at the game cartridge. Running my hand over it to pick it up I felt a jolt of electricity run though me hand that sparked through my whole body. 'Thanks Mallory. I can't wait to use it to play!' I said giving her an excited look. I placed it back into the black metal box it came in and put it next to my PS2.

The next morning I woke up feeling sore but despite that I still got up and lumbered my way into the kitchen to eat. I saw my mother had made coffee but probably went back to her room to eat. I looked at the clock on the stove, it said that it was 10:00 am. My brother and Mallory were sitting in the living room which branched off from the kitchen playing chess. I decided to get a little revenge on them for not waking me up. I ran into the room and flipped the chess board in the air. All the pieces came down and a queen hit Vergil square on the head. 'Checkmate!' I yelled at him causing Mallory to go into a fit of giggles. I smiled triumphantly Vergil sat there looking confused.

After my little episode we all went into the kitchen and got breakfast. Vergil was first to start the conversation this time. 'So Mallory. I lost a bet to Mar and now I have to let her get two piercings. Would you like to come? Mar will need some emotional support. As well as a hand to squeeze.' Vergil asked looking at Mallory hope in his eyes. 'I think he's just chicken and doesn't want to watch me get peirced.' I commented causing Mallory to smile. 'Sure I'll go.' Was her reply. After breakfast I went to get dressed. I pulled on my Blink 182 T-Shirt and a pair of faded flair jeans. I then pulled on my BC's and we all set out the door and to the car. It was my turn to start the conversation from the backseat. 'hey vergil. I forgot to ask. why do you have a black eye and a bruised lip?' I said curiously. Vergil let out a sigh I got into a fight at school, Don't wrroy about it.' Was all he said ending the conversation in the car before Mallory put in a Guns 'N' Roses CD causing all of us to sing the whole way to the tattoo parlor. We had left mom a note saying we were going out and would be back in a little while. We drove for a while until we got to down town Colorado and walked into a place called 'Area 51' It's a tattoo parlor but they do piercings to. My brother immediately told us he'd be outside and for me to call for him when I was done. I got my left eyebrow pierced and my lower lip right in the middle so I could wear this spike thing there. Once I called my brother back in he nearly fainted at the sight of me. But payed for it just the same. We then headed straight home. Once there I ran to the basement to play with the new cartridge Mal had gotten me. I put it in the cartridge and placed my all time favorite game in. Jak II. I started the intro scene and all was going well.

Ok so this is the first part of my story. Long and boring but at least i've got a plot going. Not sure when i'll have the next part up. It wont be more than a week though.

Marissa


	2. Chapter 2: What have I become?

**A/N:**OK, I typed this up today cause I had some ideas. The whole idea for the tubes filled with pink water/jell-o shytte is not mine. I got permisssion from LoorTheDarkElf to use that idea, so now on with the fanfic!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything exept myself and Thorn my OC. Yes I added an Oc don't kill me. I needed someone whom they could get their gear from. Ok?

ONWARD!

--

**In Love and Death-****What have I become?**

Half of the intro to the Jak II game had played through before the door bell ang. I paused my game trying to figure out who was there. I heard my mother say something about being downstairs. It must be one of my friends because my brothers not home right now. Right after we got home he left to go over to Matt's house. The door to my room opened and Stephy walked in. 'Yo.' I said looking up at her from my spot on the ground. 'Hey.' Stephy said sitting on the floor next to me and taking a sip of the thermos of monster I had in my room. 'Whats up?' I asked turning the game intro back on. 'Nothing. Just got bored and decided to come annoy you.' Was Stephy's reply followed by our childish laughter. We sat there in silence waching the intro to the Jak II game. Listening to Jak's yells as he was being painfully injected with dark eco. 'Lol I see you're playing Jak II again.' Stephy said laughing seeing as this is the 2nd time that week she had seen me start a new game. 'Yeah. It is my favorite game series.' I said staring into the screen. I started loosening my grip on the controller so I could take a sip of my monster. But I found my hands to be stuck like someone put super glue on the controller.

I glanced down and saw dark ooze going from the cord attaching the game controller to my hands keeping them in place. I freaked out jumping up. 'Oh my god! Stephy help!' I shouted trying to pry my hands off the controller seeing as it was starting to creep up my arms. Stephenie immeadietly jumped up to see what was wrong and stoped short at the sight. 'What the hell?!' Stephenie yelled upon seeing my controller stuck to my hands with some purple-ish black stuff that was coming from the game console. The dark eco had enveloped my arms and torso and was currently moving along my hips to cover my legs. I assumed that after it covered my legs it would move over my head. But I didn't know what would happen then. 'A little help Steph?! It would be nice!' I yelled getting frantic. It felt like 10,000 volts of electricty was coursing through my body even though I felt numb.

Stephy, not knowing what to do grabbed the controller and started yanking hoping to pull it away from me. She knew a little about eco but not much. Basically that blue eco sped you up, green healed you, red and yellow were great for fighting. But she knew zilch about dark eco. Either way she made a bad mistake. The dark eco started enveloping her to. Only it was moving faster to cover her. Great help she was. Now we were both stuck. Neither of us knew what to do either. So we stood there no longer able to move. The next thing I know the eco had covered both our faces and everything went black.

I felt like I was being squeazed to death. Like something was trying to fit me into a box much too much smaller that I was. I'm not sure about Steph though. I can't tell if she's next to me any more. Every things black but I do have a little bit of feeling. I can tell I'm laying on something very cold. It's either cement or metal. Though I can't tell which. Off in the distance I can hear screams and people taunting others. I can hear the person in the area next to me pacing back and fourth. Off in the distance I can hear a muffeled conversation.

_Where am I?_

It hurts to think so I don't. But I'm forced to wonder where I am. It smells awful. I almost can't stand it. But I'll have to because I can't move. I stop all thought process that I can. I drift to the back of my mind. I try to fall asleep but the sounds of people being tortured are too much. I resurface and try to move. _'God damnit! Why won't my body respond?'_I think agitated. I keep trying to twich my finger. Something simple and easy so I couldn't hurt myself if I was hooked up to anything. Or so I wouldn't make to much movement and strain and hurt myself. It would be better to keep my body from injuries.

After what seems like ages I get a reaction. It's tiny, just a twich of my finger but it's a reaction none the less. I've soon got full controll of my hand however. Slowly I get controll of the rest or my body. I upll myself up into a sitting position and lean my head back against the wall behind me. It was cold but not as bad as whatever I was sitting on. Slowly I opened my eyes to see florucent bulbs that made me squint.

Slowly I stood up, getting my bearings and keeping myself from wobbeling. I walked to the door on my cell and looked out the bars. I recognized this place! It was where Jak got his dark eco treatments in the Jak II game. I looked over to the torture chair in the middle of the room. There was someone there but I didn't recognize them. Their hair was short and looked matted like they'd been here for a while but got no bath or shower. I had to quickly move back to what I'd call a bench but was obviously my bed and sat down. It was freezing. I had to lay down I had started to feel like I was getting vertigo from standing up to long. I closed my eyes and fought back the tears pricking my eyes. _'This has to be a dream.'_ I thought. _'Video games don't come to life. Mabey if I finnish this part of the gamei'll wake up. Mabey it's like with my training sessions.'_ I thought trying to come up with an excuse as to why I had suddenly found myself in a video game.

I woke up when someone came into my cell. I didn't rememberfalling asleep but I guess I had. I turned my head to see three KG's coming in. They stoped when they saw me awake, obviously trying to decide wether it was safe or not to continue going forward. _'What should I do? I could try to run past them or stay here to die. So witch do I choose?'_I asked myself. I decided to try to make a run for it. I leaped up andquickly ran past them. My feet were carrying me faster than they had before, and I felt that same electric sensation flowing through my body as I ran. I had to stop though. One of the KG's had shot me just under my knee. I fell down and clutched my leg. I could hear their thundering footsteps as they came towards me. _'I made the wrong choice. Their going to kill me…'_I thought. My heart rate picked up and my berathing became short. I went into spazzms.

My body went into the fetal position and I heard the footsteps stop. I felt that spark of electricity go through my body. I pulled my head between my knees to keep myself from bashing my head open. There were people now looking through the bars on their cells. All of a sudden I fell into my mind and everything ceased. I was no longer screaming or convulsing. In fact I didn't know anything but myself. I slowly closed my eyes deciding I was safe for now and just drifetd. When I woke up I was laying on the ground and there were at least a dozen KG corpses around me. I moved my eyes to look at the door that was now opening. I immeadietly recognized who was coming through. It was that bastard Errol. He came over to where _and_the dead KG officers were laying He glared down his nose at me. I would have growled at him but figured he'd like it or kill meright there on the spot. I'd like to keep what chances of life I had left open thank you very much.

Errol grabed me by the skimpy fabric woven around me and lifted me up. I could see a mix of joy and disgust on his face. 'Well. You've killed 27 of my officers have you, eco freak?!' He spat into my face. I flinched slightly at the sound in his voice. My ears were acting up, picking up every noise down to someones heart beating for at least this whole room. Some one shouting at me didn't help. I mustered all the strength I could to come up with something just as nasty to say back 'Yeah, and I enjoyed every second of it jackass.' He glared at me but then his glare turned into satisfaction.

I could barley keep my eyes open as I hung there, limp in his grasp. 'Well. I guess I can consider this as passing for you. You won't go through the excruciating pain of having to run our obsticle course agains another person.' I could sense a sneer in Errols voice. He let go of my clothing and let me drop to the floor. A crack rang through my ears as my foot jutted out to the right side as it broke. I immeadietly curled into a ball when I hit the floor, trying to protect myself when I was so weak.

'You! Take her back to her cell. Well continue her treatment later. Gets the next test subject.' I heard Errol yell. _'I kept myself from getting injected with eco, but who have I put on the chopping block instead of myself?'_I though gutily as I felt myself being carfully lifted and carried back to my cell. The person placed me on my cold metal bed and I cringed t the feeling in my leg. My sences dulled and I fell back into my mind.

'_My god, what's happened? I don't remember killing those KG's. and what's with that electrical current that was running through me?'_ I asked myself mentally.

'**Well your not the sharpest tack in the drawr are you?'**Someone sneered from within my head. Their voice sounded young but raspy, like they had strep throat or something. Though you could tell it was female.

'_Who are you?'_ I asked while feeling like an idiot for talking to myself.

'**In a sense I am you. I share your mind and body, though you are controlling it right now. I share your thoughts and emotions. Everything you are I am, only darker.'** The voice I had yet to recognize said.

'…_Okay? That makes no sence. What I mean is who the hell are you. Name? Why are you sharing my mind? That stuff would be kind of useful.'_I replyd with just as much additude.

'**Well if I need a name call me Shaden. And why am I here? Well if you havn't noticed genius your part of the dark warrior program. I'm what happens when someone is painfully injected with dark eco. Only we tend to take after our hosts darker sides.'**

'_Well THAT helps a lot.' _I said scarcasticly.

'**You don't have to get man about it. It wasn't my choice to be here. It just happens.'**

'_sigh Fine. But I don't see why this is taking place. It's all just a dream. I'm not really in the game.'_ I though more trying to convince myself.

'**Game? Hah. This is no game Mar. It's real. I;m real. Everything is.' **Shaden replyd.

I resurfaced to my body to find that I was not in my cell any more. I opened my eyes to find myself in some strange pink-ish liquid. It felt like watery jell-o. I then realized I was hooked up to something.

Marissa tried to look behind herself but found she couldn't. But she felt it. She was hooked up to some machine that was pumping dark eco into her. The had tubes with needles on them hooked up to her. Two just between her shoulder blades, two on the insides of her elbows,two on the backs of her knees, and two on her ankles. Then she had an oxygen mask on so she could breathe.

Marissa thought about a way she could get out of this mess without hurting herself to much. Glancing around he realized she couldn't see out of her containment tube thing. She decided the best way is to stop her breath for as long as she could. That way she'd float to the bottom of the tank and the tubes injecting her with eco would ease out of place. Then she could take the ones in her aknles out and find a way out of the tank.

After Marissa had done so she looked around trying to find a way to escape. Then it dawned on her. They had to have put her in some way. She quicklymake her way to the top of the tank and saw there were little screws to hold the top of it on. Marissa grabbed one of the tubes that was injecting her with eco and put the needle into one of the screws. It was just big enough to be able to turn it. After getting that one out she worked on the other 3. She then placed her hands on it and used all her strength to move it. She pushed it away just enough to squeeze herself out.

Jumping off the top of her old container the walked up to something that resembled a computer screne that was right in front of her container. It used the precuros writing and due to the fact she was completely into the Jak series she could read what it said. She saw that there were only two other containers that had people in them. One looked like a female and the other was a male's shape. '_The female has to be Steph. She may not know about the game but she can hold her own. She must have made it here to.' _Marissa thought. She glanced back down at the information on the screne. She decided to start of reading he own then move on to Steph.

Control ID: JH- MSK- 16 Name: NA

_Weight: 116.6 lb. Very minimal body fat. High muscle content in legs and arms._

_Age; estimated to be 14 1/2 years of age_

_Height: 5'3_

_Hair: Light_

_Eyes:Dark  
Skin: pale_

_Status w/captured/ put into circulation: bodily systems in shock; fainted or pased out;put into the dark warrior program immeadietly. 14 days later was sedated and put into intravenous experiments_

Marissa stared at the screen. God, she'd never seen this in the video game. What the hell was going on. She glanced down again.There was a picture of her there, her pale blond hair falling over her face almost eligantly and her dark blue;almost black eyes were being held open. Oh god, theres more. She decided to continue reading.No matter how much she didn't want to.

_**Bio information/effects**_

_Overall: Bio systems nominal and unchanged. External greatly effected. Extreme growth after seven days, hormone reaction is only internal system effect. Her hair grew and changed color along with her eyes. She grew taller but other than that no changes._

_Physical ageing: 2 1/2 years in 1 week_

_Age: 16_

_Weight: 120_

_Height: 5'7_

_Hair: mulit colord_

_Eyes: Light and Dark. Double color._

_Skin: Scarring evident from extreme growth._

_Status: Sedated. Constant circulation. Blood integration: 68 after two weeks_

Marissa stared at the information below. There was a picture on the eft of the screan. It was her? The person on the screne had medium brownish-red hair, there were dirty blond and light strawberry blond streask in it. Her hair came down to her shoulders where it fra yed out a bit. Her eyes again were being held open and her eyes had a black outer ring and a pale greenish blue;almost white center; that slowly turned to the black outer ring with the same black pupil.She saw she was wearing what she'd call under wear. It was a pair or cloth boxer style shorts that barly came to her thighs. She had on a tank top. Both of the cloth items were white with flecks of purple and red. That was her? She stared at the image. They had replaced her lip and eyebrow ring. She hadn't noticed. But the thing that stood out most to her was the fact that she had long pointy ears. Whenever she had a dream about being in the Jak games she ahd stayed the way she was. _'What the hells going on?' _She asked herself.

Quickly she ran over to Stephy's containment thing. She saw stephy's picture and looked into the pink liquid trying to find a way to rescue her friend. Her sensitive ears picked up on footsteps coming toward the room. She quickly found a hiding place behind some machines. The footsteps stoped and she heard that horrible voice that belonged to Errol call out to her. 'I know your in here. Come out and I wont kill your friend.' Would he really do it? Wait, how did he know which one was her friend. None the less she steped out of her hiding place. Errol had his gun immeadietly pointed at her. 'Think you were going to escape? We had one of you eco freaks escape earlier today. I was supposed to kill him. I would have enjoyed it to. But he somehow got out before I could get back. Now I'm pissed and looking for someone to take it out on.' Errol said circleing around her with his gun still pointing at her. He stoped behind Mar and placed the gun barrel to her neck. 'Walk forward .' Were the words that sliped out of his mouth. Mar stood there being that headstrong person she is. Errol being the controlling bastard he is didn't like the fact that she wasn't listening to hom. He took the butt t of his gun and hit the back of her neck causing her to cry out.

She did as he commanded and walked forward. Errol smirked at the fact he could controll her. 'Well I'll let your little friend go, if you'll do me a favor.' Errol said pushing himfself against her back his hand tracinga circle pattern on her stomach. Marissa considered the question. 'Tell me what the favor is, then I'll ansewer.' Marissa said calmly staring at the container her best friend was currently trapped in. Errol sighed and steped in front of her and placed the barrel of his gun to her forhead. Though her expression stayd the same. 'I need to practice my fighting. I want to kill all these eco freaks as painfullyas possible.' Errol said a smile growing across his face. 'Will I be allowed to fight back?' Mar asked she was prepairing herself to go into her emotional void so he wouldn't be able to read her. 'Yes, but you don't get a weapon.' Errol replyd. He was getting joy out of the thought she wouldn't be able to fight back? What a jackass. 'I accept. But If I manage to get you on one knee you have to release her.' Marissa said trying to keep from punching him right then and there. 'deal' Errol said placing a key card on the screen. 'If you manage to just place the card over the red box off to the side of the screen. It will open the tank and take her out.' Errol seemed a little to willing to fight. But she had to do it. So she could get her best friend out.

Errol took out a gun he kept at his side and began fireing at Marissa. She avoided the eco slugs easily with a couple of flips and managed to get up to Errol. She punched him sending him toppeling down, she then took her chance and leaped onto him getting ready to punch him again when he fliped her over and made her bash her head against the metal ground. He pinned her harm to her sides and began brutally punching her.

Out of no where the glass to Stephy's tank burst open and out came this creature that looked like dark jak only female and is had scales and a tail. It immeadietly lanunched at Errol sending him flying to hit a wall. And be knocked unconcious. The beast slowly turned back into stephy. Well, what was once Stephy but now looked different. She had short hair that rested just below her shoulders. It was black, with a bluish-grey shine to it.. The girl was skinny and tall, about Mars height. She was also wearing the same excuise for clothing. Her eyes though looked nothing like Stephy's. They were completely black with little flecks of blue through out them.

'Steph?' Mar called

'Marissa! konnichi wa!' Stephy called. Yeah, that was her. Only Stephy would say hello to anyone that way.

'Steph! Looks at you! You have Blach hair! Youve always wanted black hair. Wait we don't have time for this!' Mar said grabbing Stephy's hand and making a run for the door. Mar looked around not recognizing where she was. 'Goddamnit!' Mar cursed 'I don't know where in the fortress we are!' Mar yelled and took off down a random path with Steph close behind.

After running around for what seemed like ages and getting no where Marissa and Stephanie finally escaped. They steped out into the dark. Thank Mar it was night time. It would be easier to hide if they needed to. Mar grabbed Steph's hand and started leading her through the slums looking fro someone who could help, someone who supported the underground. Like who ever lived about two feet away from where they were.

Mar made a run to the door and knocked three times. A boy about the age of 20 ansewerd the door. Mar immeadietly blushed seeing as they weren't wearing real clothes. 'Your part of the UG right?' Mar said quickly and quietly. Steph just looked on like she was in a haze. 'Yes. I am but are you?' The boy ansewerd just a quietly and quickly. 'Yes we support the under ground.' Mar said complete honesty shining in her eyes. She quickly clamped her hand over Stephanie's mouth to keep her from saying anthing.

'Then you wouldn't mind me clarifying that for you?' The boy asked hinting that he didn't trust them.

'No I don't mind you asking.' Mar said she just wanted to get out of the open where a KG could see her and arrest them again along with this young man she just met.

'Then tell me who is the leader of the underground movement?'

'The Shadow' Marissa said sure of her ansewer.

He smiled kindly, leaning on the door behind her.

'Where is the war?'

Marissa barely knew what she was talking about, but she answered, 'In the city.'

The look became serious. 'Who is fighting?' He asked, his eyes showing something secretive.

Marissa had confusion on her face, but still replied. 'The Baron ,the Underground, and the metal heads.'

He was still serious. 'What side are you on?'

Marissa had half a mind to run off and look for someone else who happened to have eyes. Wasn't it obvious they were on the undergrounds side? 'The Underground.' She still said.

The boy looked her up and down as if he was trying to decide if she was lying or not. He glanced down each street as if looking for someone who might be spying. 'Come on in then.' The two girls wasted no time in going in. It looked like a simple house for the slums. 'My name is Thorn by the way he said turning to look back at them. Marissa noticed his tree green eyes and raven black hair. He looked just like her brother. Oh how much she missed him. 'Come one. We'll get you each a weapon and some new clothes. The KG will arrest you for sure if they find you in that. They'll suspect you for something.' He said starting to walk into his bedroom and over to a closet. He opened the doors and there was a complete other room behind there. The two girls steped in and wated to see if he was coming. 'No, I'm going to wait out here for you two.' He said closing the doors a bit and walking out of his room. Marissa satrted looking for something someforable but that she could move in. She found a pait of steel toed black boots with a row of spikes in the toe that came up to her calf.. She picked them up and went to look for other clothes and a weapon. Marissa found a pair of tight blue jean like pants, only they were a bit softer. She grabbed them and moved on. She walked down a row of shirts and grabbed a short sleven fishnet shirt and a black tank top with red trim. She set everything down and got dressed then found Stephy wearing a pair of black boots and a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top. Under the tank top was a long sleved fishnet shirt.

They then went to grab their weapons. Marissa found one exactly like her old one that she used at home. A satve, that extended to 8'5 and was built the same way just 5 feet on one end and 3 on the other. The 5 foot end had a blade that would retract if she pressed on the handle long enough . It came out the same way. On the 3 foot end had a juice rod. Schweet. It would electricute something when a blue button on the handle was pressed. I also retrached into a 2 foot pipe looking thing. Marissa grabbed a holster for it and attached it to a belt. She then grabbed a hand gun as well, just incase. Stephy had picked out a normal juice rod with a curved knife on the other end like Marissa's. It also retracted into a 2 foor pipe. Stephy then grabbed two pistols so she was covered if she need to use them. She grabbed a holster and placed the gun on a body holster like Jak's.Marissa grabbed a pair of knee and elbow armor for herself and stephy.

The two girls steped out and closed the 'closet' doors. Then walked out of Thorn's bed room. Thorn was standing there smiling at them. He held out two red scarf things. Marissa tied hers onto her belt and Steph wore hers around her neck. 'well don't you two look dangerous?' Thorn asked pretending to be scared. 'You two had best go see Torn. If he askes, I sent ya. I'm assuming you know the way?' Thorn asked looking at Mar. 'Of course I do.' She said smiling. Thorn walked them to the next street before heading back to his house.

--

Phew I finnished another one! Yaay! Ok now it will be awhile before I upload the next chapter because i'm going to go through the Jak II game again, mostly because I just want to but i'm also going to look for what missions I could send Staphie and myself on. So have fun and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

Mar


	3. Chapter 3: A New State of Mind

A/N: Ok. I got the thrid chapter up finally. sorry it took so long and sorry about it being so much shorter than the other two. I was going to type more but decided to stop there. The next chapter will be much longer by at least 1,000 words. I promise! So untill then I hope you likethis chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jak and Daxter game and/or characters. I do however own Marissa (me) and Thorn (My OC). And my friend Stephanie owns herself...Hopefully.

ONWARD!

* * *

In Love and Death- A New State of Mind

Marissa and Stephanie walked through the slums toward the underground. The stink was unsettling. It smelled like rotting flesh and old eggs. Everywhere Mar looked she saw the same gloomy faces. The pained expressions played on everyone's face. Some of the people looked malnourished. _'Has the baron cut off the food coming here as well as the water? If he has I hate to say it but, it WOULD explain the smell of rotting flesh.'_ Mar though having to fight her gag reflex.

'This place could use some air freshener couldn't it?' Stephy asked cracking a smile.

'Oh it could use way more than an air freshener.' Mar replied.

Both girls started laughing having to stop so they could breathe and control themselves. Doubled over laughing they finally stopped and returned to a standing position. Both of the girls remembered the conversation Mike and Clark had been having when those two sentences had been uttered. It made Marissa think _'Does anyone miss us? Have they noticed were gone? Or is it like time stooped there and when-if we get back everything will pick back up again from that time?' _She had to stop herself from thinking about it anymore she might cry and they had just made a big enough spectacle of themselves.

Marissa and Stephy were now about 100 feet from the underground head quarters. They were standing in front of the bridge both gathering up all the strength they possible could. Mar took the first few steps onto the flimsy bridge with Stephy close at her heels. Marissa heard a crack and both she and Stephy started falling into the ditch. They both hit the ground with a thud. From above they heard a few people talking to themselves. Some were asking if they should get a KG to help them out, some were saying that kids shouldn't be playing so roughly on bridges.

'Jackass. We are not kids.' Stephy mumbled to herself.

'Steph, it's fine' Marissa said putting her hand on her bestfriends shoulder. She could feel the tickle of electricity at her fingertips.

Mar stood up and held her hand to Stephanie to help pull her up. 'What we need to be worrying about is how to get out of here. I could probably jump up but I don't think I could pull anyone over the age of 3 out.' Marissa and Stephanie heard a soft chuckle from above them. When they looked up they saw Jak looking down at them hiding a smile behind his hand. Daxter jumped off his shoulder and leaned over the edge of the ditch.

'Hey ladies! Need some help getting out?' Daxter asked smiling down at the two girls.

'Why yes we do. Oh great orange one.' Mar said sarcastically 'And would you be the knight in shinning armor to help or the loser in aluminum foil to not?' She added smirking.

Daxter frowned at them. 'Well fine! I see you don't want any help miss 'I'm to short to get out myself'. Let's go Jak, we've got a water thingy to turn back on.' Daxter said turning around and heading towards another bridge, not realizing Jak wasn't following.

Jak watched Daxter walk off before turning back to the two girls. 'Don't mind him. He's just mad that you didn't fall for his..Ah 'charm' we'll call it?' Jak said 'So do you want some help getting out?' He said crouching down and extending a hand to the two girls.

'Sorry about it. I'm just a little upset, and yes I would appricate the help.' Marissa said.

'Hey! Your hogging all the conversation!' Stephy shouted out randomly. Causing Jak and Mar to look at her with raised eyebrows.

Stephanie clasped Jak's hand and climbed up the wall flopping onto the ground at the top. Jak then jumped down and picked up Mar setting her up on the ground above, then jumping up himself. Stephanie and marissa stood up brushing the dirt off.

'Thanks, uh…. What's your name again?' Stephanie asked

'Oh right my name's Jak and you are?' Jak said

'I'm Stephanie and this is Mar.'Stephanie said

'Mar you said?' Jak asked little surprised, then Marissa spoke up

'It's a shortened version of my name, Marissa. But my friends call me Mar.' Marissa said quickly casting a look at Steph, telling her to say nothing about the video games.

'Ok that's cool.' Jak said a bit distracted.

'Uh,…Something wrong?' Mar asked

'I seem to be missing Daxter.' Jak said looking around

'Is that him over there?' Stephanie pointed to a little orange rodent talking to a couple girls

'Yes that is him. But I don't know if it's safe to break him away from some girls.Jak said shaking his head.

'Well in that case have you heard of a guy called Torn?' Mar asked

Jak looked at her quizzically and nodded then started walking toward the underground head quarters. Marissa quickly followed and Stephanie after her. _'Oh my god.'_ Mar thought while walking down the stairs toward where they would meet Torn _'I didn't think I'd actually meet Jak and Daxter. All I do know is you can't mention the games Mar. Just lie about everything you can. All personal questions, anything he doesn't need to know.'_ Mar finally concluded.

They were now standing in front of Torn. He looked the two girls over and sneered at Mar who made a face after he turned his back.

'Well, Jak and that rodent have a mission to do. You two go with them. If you survive your in. and Jak. Don't protect them. This is their test they need to prove themselves. Now all three of you get out of my sight.' Torn said waving them off.

The two girls, along with Jak and Daxter walked out of the underground into the dank air of the city. Mar looked around what she could see of the city from the ground. It was different from the game she had played so many times that she knew it inside, out, backwards, forwards and any other way. The game didn't get across the horrible smell that could burn off eyebrows and eye lashes if someone got close enough. The game didn't let you feel the sweltering heat from the population and the pollution. You didn't get to see any of the bad stuff in the game that she was feeling now.

Jak stopped suddenly, causing the two girls behind to run into him.

'The hell wa-' was all Stephy got to say before Jak turned around with a devilish grin on his face.

'Jak…What are you smiling about?' Mar asked a little scared of the answer that might come.

'Were stealing that police cruiser' Jak said his smile turning into a light smirk.

'But Jaaaaaaaak' daxter whined 'Were almost there! Can't we just hurry it up and get it over with? I don't want the pain of being out in this reek to be prolonged.'

Marisa looked at the three people she was surrounded with. She glanced around and noticed there was more KG Hell Cat cruisers around than usual. _Oh yeah, that's right. After this is the ammo dump then we have to get to the Hip Hog and give crew the eco ore.' _

'Jak, why don't we use a police cruiser on the way back? And if there isn't one then I'm sorry. But I have to agree with Daxter. I feel like my eyebrows are going to burn off.'

Jak chuckled at Mar emphasis on 'eyebrows' like they were the most important part of her body. Though Jak agreed to not taking the Hell cat he still had to drive something so he grabbed a 3-person vehicle and Daxter just sat on Jak's shoulder.

After about 57 seconds of fast and risky driving they had reached the pumping station. But before Jak let them in he stopped them and turned around a serious look on his face.

'Have you two every fought a metal head before?' Jak asked staring the two girls in the eyes.

'No we haven't. But we've seen other people fight them.' Mar said, Stephy just agreed.

'Ok then that make 3 of us. Now I know Torn told me not to do this, but, if either of you get into too much of trouble just scream or yell and I'll come help. Ok?' Jak said giving them the 'You will tell no one I'm doing this' look.

'Ok, ok fine. But I want to know why you want to help us.' Mar said crossing her arms like she usually did when talking to someone she didn't mind being around.

Jak sighed. 'I'll tell you while were getting this over with ok?' Jak said hopping down the ditch and walking up to the big door.

It slowly opened and they entered the medium room. The large door in front of them slowly unlocked and opened as well. Jak ran out followed by Mar and Stephanie close at her heels. Mar pulled out her stave She made the two edges pop out the blade in front of her. She ran up to a metal head while Jak and Steph took the other two. Mar drove the end with the large knife into the metal heard face as purple-black stuff sprayed over her face. She felt what she thought was a couple volts of electricity go through her. Mar jumped back, slightly startled. She yanked her right arm towards the large area of water, making the metal head fly off her stave and into the depths.

Mar retracted her stave and walked over to Jak who had finished off his metal head and Steph, who was finishing hers off. Jak walked up to one of the last two metal heads. He put his hand down to what Mar though was its blood. She saw some of it rush up to his hand and be absorbed into him. Jak looked at her and turned away walking to the two lifts.

As the three people and one ottsel got onto one of the lifts Jak started speaking up.

' I don't want you guy's getting hurt. I though I saw one of you at the barons once, being led off. I just like to know that I'm not the only one of us out there. And I don't want to be the only one who has to put up with Torn's attitude.' Jak said smirking and jumping onto the platform. Mar leaped and cought the edge with her hands pulling herself up and Stephanie just attached herself to mar, not having to pull herself up.

Jak took care of these two lizard things that were shades of green and walked like a T-Rex. They all looked over to the next segment of cliff. It was a large jump and both girls looked at Jak who rolled his eyes and showed them that you had to thrust your weight forward, or in whatever direction you wanna go in to be able to make it.

The younger of the two, Stephanie, gave up after a couple of tried and Jak had to come back over and toss her across. Mar however would not give up.

Mar backed up to this large tankard and took a running start putting all her 95 pounds into throwing herself across and finally succeeding. She hit the ground with a thud that knocked some wind out of her lungs. Slowly she pulled herself up to see Steph doubled over laughing and Jak smirking a bit.

'What's so funny?!' Mar demanded blushing a bit, thinking that something happened and they got to see down her shirt.

'Your eye's got really wide just before you hit the ground!' Stephanie said before erupting into another fit of giggles.

'Well thanks Miss 'I had Jak throw me across!' Mar said blushing and dusting her shirt off trying to keep from making eye contact with anyone.

They then walked to the other edge and made their way across to the next little island. Jak quickly took care of the metal head and the three little dinosaur things along with a large orange and crème one, which was like a cross between a frog and a salamander.

Jak turned to the two girls and motioned to some of the dark Eco.

'What?' Stephanie asked giving Jak a confused look. He reached out to take her hand bet she pulled it close to her chest and stepped away. Mar walked forward and imitated the process she'd seen Jak do when they first entered.

She felt the feeling of electricity go through her. It gave her goose bums but it didn't feel bad, in fact Mar had to keep a slight moan in as she stood up.

'See Steph? It's fine. You're just filling up on Eco. You'll need it to survive.' Stephanie looked at the eco adn walked over to it she placed her hand over it and it imeadietly began to flow into her body. Stephanie, unlike Mar couldn't help but put her head back and let a small moan escape her lips. Though it was loud enough to make Jak and Daxter smirk and Mar cringe slightly.

'She can't hide her emotions well can she?' Jak asked smirking once more

'Nope. And if you havn't noticed I can't most of the time when she's around either. Of course most people can't.' Mar said

Jak looked at her through the corner of his eye.

'This is not going to be easy.' Mar said looking at the next obstacle she had to try and make without killing herself. It was a large tube looking thing that moved every couple of seconds.

Once again Jak went past this first. Then Mar did it so that Steph could see how it's done. So far Jak had been doing all the killing. They came to the edge of another tube. But this one had a thing of electricity running over it. Mar stepped past Jak who gave her an odd look ands Stephanie who smirked at her, knowing mar felt like she had to show off the fact that she could handle something.

Mar slowly walked behind it before it got to the other side and jumped over the electricity. She then quickly pulled out her stave and killed the little dinosaur things and the metal head just as Jak and Stephanie got over.

'Well, I didn't think you'd be able to do it.' Steph said slightly in awe of her best friend.

'I did. I could tell that she's to tough to let a little obstacle beat her.' Jak said looking at Mar, though she could tell he to was amazed that she completed the task without needing help.

The three people then quickly made it past the rest of the jumps and metal heads. Only having to stop once to save Stephanie from missing the jump.

They walked up to a valve. Daxter jumped down from Jaks shoulder

'Ahh…The valve…Allow me' Daxter said. Jak rolled his eyes.

Stephanie looked at him with a raised eyebrow and glanced at Mar who smirked and raised her eyebrows at him. Daxter walked up to the wheel and began pulling on it. He grabbed the right side and began yanking upwards and the front pulling to the left. All the while getting slightly frustrated.

Jak, having had enough of his companion make a fool of himself rolled his eyes, walked over and hit the wheel with his fist. The water came back on but sucked up Daxter through a tube. The three seeing this took off the way they came, saving some time by jumping down to the ground and running around to the other side.

They heard Daxter in the pipe begging for help

'Jak, help'

'Jak…help'

'Jak…. Please…. Help'

Daxter pleaded while the two girls laughed jak walked up to another wheel and turning it to the right switched on the air.

Daxter's head and arms came out first. He breathed in and put his hands on the pipe he was stuck in. he flew out, a large amount of air following him. He lay on the ground on his back with arms and legs spread out. Jak opened him mouth to say something but was silenced my Daxter saying.

'Don't say it. Don't even chuckle. Next time. You turn the valve' He then promptly fell back.

No longer able to keep it in after what Daxter had said Stephanie started laughing while Jak and Mar smirked.

Jak went and picked up his companion and placed him on his shoulder. Daxter lay there limp as they four 'hero's' walked towards the door.

They entered the UG headquarters. Torn was at the table leaning over a map as mar recalled.

'The slums water is back on. I'd love to see the heads roll when the baron finds out.' Torn said still leaning over the map.

'Yeah, I'm sure the baron is losing lots of sleep over this arm pit of the city'

Jak said his arms crossed. Mar and Steph stood over by the beds watching.

'Are they gonna fight?' Steph asked looking at Mar who sighed.

She grabbed Steph's arm and headed up the stairs to the slums. Mar ran and grabbed a car that was at the end of the alley and brought it back. Steph jumped in and Mar went to the second hover zone. She took slid over to the edge and motioned Steph to move to the driver's side.

With Stephanie in the driver's side Mar jumped and grabbed the edge of the roof pulling herself up. She was in shape from all her training but it was hard to get used to this rigorous activity since her body hadn't been moving for about 2 weeks. _'_

'_And what do they mean _15 ½_ I'm nearly 16! It was November 24 when we got sucked into the game. That meant only 5 weeks untill I'm 16' _Mar thought pulling Stephanie up with her. The two girls scrambled up to the top of the roof. Mar pulled off her boots and set them next to her.

'**How many times do I have to tell you. It's not a game. I have no idea why you think war is a game but it's not'** A familiar voice said.

Mar Mentally sighed.

'_Great just the voice I wanted to hear' _Mar said agitatedly._ 'What do you want? I wanna get this conversation over with as soon as I can so I can talk to Stephanie.'_ Mar said mentally glaring at her counter part.

'**Touchy touchy. What's got you riled up? I just though I'd pop in and say hi.'** Mar heard her other say. She sighed and closed the connection.

'Steph. I know you might have though about this all ready, but I need to make it clear.' Mar said looking at her friend

'We can't tell Jak anything that he doesn't need to know. So we can either avoid the question, or make up a lie. But it has to be a good one, and you'll need to be able to remember it.' Mar said

'And Steph I doubt-' Mar started but stopped at she heard the door to headquarters open. She climbed down to the edge of the roof and looked down to see Jak. He looked around then turned and said something to Daxter.

'Up here.' Mar shouted down to Jak. He looked up and smiled then raised one of his eyebrows questioningly.

'How did you get up there?' Jak shouted as Stephanie moved towards the edge and leaned her head over.

'Not tellin'!' Stephanie taunted which caused a giggle to some from Mar before she covered it up.

'So what's up?' Mar shouted down. Jak shrugged and replied with

'I'll tell you if you tell me how you got up there.' He smirked. And Mar though a bit.

'Deal. I put a zoomer in the 2nd hover zone then jumped and grabbed the edge of the roof. But trust me I'm not trying that again. I nearly fell. Now what is it?' Mar said

'I don't know. Torn said he want's to see you two though.' Jak said before going and jumping onto a three person zoomer. _'Oh yeah. the ammo dump is next. That's when we have those giant securite tanks chase us.'_ Mar shivered at the throught of those large tanks.

'I'll wait up for you guy's a bit. Just incase Torn sends you with me so you wont have to catch up.' Jak said as Mar jumped from the roof landing in a squatting position on her toes while one hand was placed on the ground.

Mar stood up but was quickly knocked back down as Stephanie landed on her.

'You forgot your boots.' Stephanie said rather sheepishly.

Mar snatched her boots and stood up glaring at Jak who was holding in a laugh as she put her boot's on again.

Stephanie and Mar walked down past the makeshift bunk beds and stood in front of Torn.

'So. What's up?'

* * *

A/N: Ok hope you guy's liked the chapter. I tried hard on it. I'm not sure when i'll have the next chapter up but I hope it'll be soon seeing as today was my last day of school.

Shaden: Yeah and she has gotten at most 2 hours of sleep this week so you people should be happy she even got a chapter out.

Mar: Shaden! Be quiet! I'm sorry guy's. she's just tired because i'm tied. so once again i'll try to get the next chapter up soon and it'll be at least 1,000 words longer.

mar & Shaden: Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4:acceptence not Like I planned

**A/N:** Hey sorry it took so long

**A/N:** Hey sorry it took so long. I started school and I've been having a lot of fight's with my dad. So the chapters will be coming slower cause I have to use his comp (mine died.)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Jak II or any of the characters. But I do own Myself and my OC Thorn. And I believe Stephy owns herself.

**ONWARDS**

I**n Love and Death-Acceptance isn't like I planned…**

* * *

Recap: Stephanie and Mar walked down past the makeshift bunk beds and stood in front of Torn.

'So. What's up?'

* * *

'Jak told me what each of you did on that mission since I couldn't be there to observe.You did good.' Torn said as he turned his back to Mar and Stephanie.

'And what's your decision?' Mar asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Torn turned his head to the left and sneered at Mar who returned it.

'I've decided you two deserve to be in the underground-' Torn was cut off as they heard someone behind them clapping. They all swiveled around and Mar immediately recognized Thorn.

'Congratulations girls. I didn't think you two were serious. But now I see you two will be valuable allies to the UG.' He said flashing a smile. 'Especially if Torn of all people has complimented you.' He strode down the stairs. 'Now Torn, are you going to send them on another mission? They could go with the Jak boy.' Thorn said as if was more on an order, like there was something he wanted to discuss privately with Torn.

'Right, go on. I'm sure Jak is waiting for you two. Try not to cause to much trouble.' Torn said turning his back to them once again.

Mar and Stephanie started up the stairs and emerged outside where Jak came up to them.

'So what did Torn want?' He asked some what smoothly.

'Were in.' Mar said glancing back at the UG door.

'There's something else. Thorn wasn't even in the game. So why is her here in it now I thought he'd just be there in that one part. Not actually be involved with the characters?' Mar thought narrowing her eye's to not more than slits.

'Who's Thorn?' Asked the same raspy voice as before

'He helped me and steph get new threads and weapons.' Mar replied absent mindedly

'MAR!' Stephanie shouted jolting Marissa from her thoughts.

She was rolling her eye's and giggling as Jak flew by in a KG hell cat cruiser. He swept them both up tossing them to the right and into the two seats as he made a 'U' turn and droped to the lower hover zone heading in the direction of the ammo dump.

Mar grabbed the pistol from her boot and turned around in her seat, firing a few shots at KG officers behind them.Two fell off their hell Cat's. The third guy proved more difficult. Needing to be shot 4 times, just as they reached the ammo dump.

The three of them walked up and through the thresh hold. Stephanie whined and let out a sob along with Mar when they saw the giant tank waiting there. Jak turned around and looked at them.

'What's wrong ladies? Afraid of a little security tank?' Daxter asked standing up on Jak's shoulder and leaning against his head.

'Yeah, pretty much.' Stephanie said smiling

'I'm not. And i'm sure our boy Jak isn't. Why don't you let the real hero's do this?' He asked waving his hand and smiling.

'I don't think so. Torn wouldn't have sent us if he didn't think we could handle it.' Mar said stepping in front of Stephanie.

'Fine.' Daxter said narrowing his eyes.

'Fine' Mar started to say before she was cut off

'enough!' Jak said 'let's just get this over with.'

'someone's PMSing.' Stephanie whispered into Mar's ear who had to clap her hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

Mar walked into the corner on the left of security tank where she knew there would be some dark eco and 2 heath pack's.

'Hey! Someone need some eco or a health boost?' She asked turning around.

Jak shook his head no before going back to looking the security tank over. Stephanie said no to. Mar shrugged and stuck her hand down to the eco absorbing it.

'Ok I think we'll just have to run from this thing.' Jak said rubbing his goatee. 'and avoid the bullet's i'm sure it shoots.'

'How does it get activated?' Stephanie asked

'We'll find out.' Mar said knowingly.

They all walked towards the large doorway. Mar walked to the left side as clost to the wall as she could. Stephanie was looking at her and she moved her head to the left telling Steph to come over.

Stephanie ran over and as soon as they passed the large spiral lightbulb looking things the ground began to vibrate.

'RUN!' Mar shouted looking over her shoulder and seeing the security tank moving towards them.

She took off at a run and stayed close to the wall as she came to the first platform she had to jump to.

'Oh my god. It seemed closer in the game. And the security tank didn't seem as big.' Mar thought running to the end of this platform and pushing herself with as much strength as she could muster. Landing on the next platform on her hands she pushed herself again going forward about 50 feet and landing on her feet. she could hear bullets right behind her and started running again.

'Would you stop with this game crap?!' Shaden shouted

'Could you annoy me later? this isn't the best time. You know, running for both our lives' Mar shouted as well. Leaping into the air.

Only one hand griped the platform. She screamed as a bullet hit her leg. All of a sudden she felt herself be pulled up as she was about to drop. Who ever grabbed her slung her arm around their neck and ran dragging her legs.

They jumped down onto a long medium width platform and let go as the security tank broke through a metal wall, fence thing behind them.

Mar took off as fast as she could leaping over little red lazers and ducking under others. She rounded the corned and ran to the stack of boxes on the wall. She climbed up with a struggle and leaped for the pipe sticking out of the wall. She pulled her leg up and let out a dry sob as pain shot through her. She swung her legs and finally made it around the pipe. She swung twice and then let go aiming for the platform sticking out.

Both hands grabbed it this time and she pulled her self up with some extra effort. She crawled towards the wall and leaned there. She wiped the cold sweat off her brow. She looked down and saw the bullet had ripped completly through her leg leaving pieces of metal and a hole straight through her leg. Though it wasn't pouring out fresh blood like she would have expected. it actually looked like it had healed some.

'Yep. Just one perk of being an 'Eco freak'' Said Shaden quietly

'Well at least there ARE perks.' Mar said peeking from where she was to the opening to this hallway thing. She saw Jak and Stephanie running closely followed by the security tank.

After they had both gotten up there Stephanie and Jak sat down by her.

'Are you ok?' Stephanie asked looking at the hle in her leg.

'Yeah i'm fine. But what about you?' Mar asked noticing her back had a shallow cut and was still leaking a little blood.

'yeah. One of those lazers touched me. I moved just before it shot me but it still skimmed my back.'

Mar just nodded looking back down at the ideling Security tank.

'It must have to be able to sense us to be able to move. We must be out of range' Jak said noticing her gaze.

Mar stood up wincing a bit.

'Maybe we should rest a bit more.' Jak suggested putting his arm behind her in case she fell.

'No.Let's get this over with. I can rest when we get back to the UG. Maybe Torn will have something I can wrap around it or put on it.' Mar said walking down the platform followed my Jak and Steph.

Together they had broken the glass containers and gone through the door. Mar noticed the other Security tank but hadn't said anything. Jak and Daxter exchanged words about the security pass while Mar and Steph waited by where they would listen in on the KG conversation.

'these are the latest barrels of eco. The barron say's 'take them and get out'' Said the KG to two metal heads.

The KG's held up their guns

'Meatal Head in the city? Why are the guards giving them eco?' Jak whispered

All of a sudden the Security tank Mar had noticed came to life. They all ran and mar his behind some piped on this large boiler looking thing. As the Tank aimed at her it hit the pipe's and the boiler started to steam.

the other two noticed what she was doing and copied her. as the tank tried to get to them it did their job for them.

As soon as they were all blown up an intercom thing said they had 10 seconds to get out. they all ran for the exit, Mar going a little slower because of her leg. Just as they reached the doors the whole thing blew up sending them all flying out. Jak landed on top of Daxter while Steph just hit the ground and mar was thrown into a food stand.

Mar didn't catch what Jak and Daxter said because she now had her head between her legs tears pricking her eye's. Stephanie got up and helped her out of the stand while Jak got a 2/3 person zoomer.

'You ok?' Steph asked again.

'Yeah. That nice soft fruit stand made a nice landing spot.' Mar said in a friendly sarcastic way.

Jak pulled up and put the zoomer in the lower hover zone as Steph helped her in and they sped away.

Jak and Steph helped her onto one of the makeshift bunk beds and Torn looked at her wound.

'It doesn't look to bad. Just let her rest for a bit. she should be good to go then.' Torn said walking away

'HEY! Why are you treating her better than you are me?!' Daxter shouted

Torn turned around 'She and Stephanie are under special circumstances. Not only that they don't annoy me as much as you do.' Torn growled out.

'My furry ass...' Daxter muttered as Jak walked back up the stairs and Stephanie settled down next to Mar.

Jak climbed up onto the roof. To full of energy to get a zoomer and do it the easy way.

As he layed on his back and stared at the sky Daxter interupted

'I think there's something weird going on. 'Special circumstances' my ass! What do you think it is? Think one's 'close' to Torn? ' Daxter asked narrowing his eye's.

'I don't think so. Maybe it's something important. What if she hasn't ever changed before? And she was low on eco cause her other is sucking it all up? There's a lot of things it could be.' Jak said his eye's closed.

Daxter just muttered to himself that sounded like 'yeah, yeah. Just keep your feelings to yourselves' but Jak didn't care. He was exhausted all of a sudden,though he wouldn't admit it and was taking this time to rest.

* * *

Mar's breathing had slowed down significantly. When she did breathe it was raspy. Stephanie sat next to her holding her hand.

**'this is her?'** Asked a scratchy male voice

_'Yeah. She's my best friend. Will she be ok?'_ Stephanie asked her dark counter part.

**'She should be. She's just worn out. Her counter part isn't quite sure how much eco it needs to use. And she's running low. She'll need more if she's going to survive much longer.'** It said calmly.

Stephanie noded mentally.

Slowly she let go of Mar's hand and stood up. She tucked it into the blankets and turned away, going over to Torn.

'She needs eco. She'll die if she doesn't get more-' Stephanie started

'This is war. People who shouldn't die do. But I see where your coming from. I'll sendsomeone out to collect some for her.' Torn said still staring at a wall.

'Why are you being so nice. Not like we don't appriceate it-cause we do- but I just don't get it.' stephanie said staring at his back. She saw Torn shift uncomfortably. He turned around and placed his hands on a map of the city. His eye's bore into her but Stephanie didn't blink or flnch away under his stare.

'like I said before. You two are special circumstances.' Torn said a little irked but impressed at her not backing down.

'What does that mean? What's different about us that makes us special?' she asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

'I know you two aren't from around here. Your not used to having to face danger and fighting. I have to say i'm impressed you two have survived thus far.' Torn said.

Stephanie just nodded. Not bothering to ask how he knew. She walked back up the stairs of the UG and into the cool night air of the city. She grabed a zoomer parked near the UG's entrance and used it to climb up the side of the building. She hefted herself ont the roof with a little effort. she then scrambled up and sat next to Jak who was now awake from the suden noise.

'Is she gonna be ok?' Jak asked, genuinly curious.

'yeah. She just needs some eco. Her dark side dosn't know how to controll it's consumption of eco and she has barley any left.' Stephanie said leaning back onto her elbows a bit. Jak just nedded, thinking.

'So how long have you been here? Working for the UG?' Stephanie asked absentmindedly.

'I got here about 2 days before you two. But i'd been being experimented on for 2 years prior to this. You?' Jak said still thinking

'we got here about2 nearly 3 weeks ago. That's when we were being exprimented on. So in all...2 weeks 1 1/2 days.' Stephanie answered. Jak nodded again before jumping up a few seconds later and leaping over the side of the roof. Stephanie let out a noise mixed betweed a laugh, a scream, and a gasp. She launched herself to the end of the roof waching as Jak ran down the stairs.

Slowly she followed suit.

* * *

Jak hurtled into the UG and landed next to Mar. He let his right hand hover over her barley moving chest. He grpied his wrist with his left hand and closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly a ball of eco formed, moving into Mar's chest.

Mar gave a gasp and arched her back.slowly her limbs began to bend and twist into odd positions. Just then Stephanie came lurching down and saw the scene. She ran to Mars other side and pinned down her arms and one leg. Jak shoved her jaws together and grabed her other leg. The were just a mass of writhing body parts.

Then as suddenly as it had started it stoped. Her body went limp. Jak released her as did Stephanie. They glanced at eachother and down at Mar. She was now paler than before but she was breathing. Slowly she opened her eye's. Stephanie gasped.

Slowly Mar pulle dherself up.

'What is it?' she cringed. it felt like her throat had just been rubbed down with sand paper.

'n-nothing. It must have been my imagination...' Stephanie said calming herself 'For a second I though your eye's were white'

Mar raised her eyebrow but lowered it a second later.

_'what the fuck ever. I've had to much excitement. I'll as later.' _

Mar laid back down and closed her eyes.

'Wake me when we have to leave for the next mission.' Mar said.

She felt the bunk over her gain weight and the one next to her creek. She didn't care though. Mar closed her eyes. In her mind she had just walked past a sign that read 'Nightmares begin'. A shiver ran down her spine. She'd been here many tomes before. and every time she had to go crawl into bed with her brother. But the only difference this time was there was no brother to save her. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she remembered him. His warm smile, arms spread wide to welcome her into a big bear hug. She ran forward tears falling down her face arms out stretched. Slowly he faded into the darkness.

Out side of her mind she gave a soft whimper that didn't go unheard by the person sleeping above her. Also thinking about those he missed.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken forever. but the next chapters (in either story) wont be coming very quickly. I'll try my hardest but i'm not promising anything. Sorry but some shit has come up. I'll see how fast I can get the next chapter up. Hopefully by Halloween. Love you all and I-once again- apollogise.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness Consumes Them

**A/N:** D: I am soooo sorry! I got real busy and couldn't update. I hope this is adequate. I hope to have another chapter up by Sunday. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Jak or is characters I do own my characters though.

* * *

Mar rolled over and coughed. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. The room was quiet. She saw Torn leaning against the wall, sleeping.

"I didn't know he slept…" She muttered.

"I don't" Torn said. Mar took a quick, shaky breath. Not having realized he wasn't actually asleep. She climbed off the make-shift bed and walked over to Torn in front of the fire.

"Do you happen to have any dark eco lying around?" She asked. Torn opened one eye and looked at her.

"There's some over there" He gestured to the corner of the room with his thumb. Mar nodded, "thanks". She walked over to the corner and opened a small package. She placed her hand on the eco ore. She felt it course through her. It tingled in her toes and abdomen.

Mar stood up and walked back over to Torn.

"So what are we doing next?" She asked peering through her hair at him. In the fire she noticed what a light red in colour it actually was.

"I'm thinking of sending you to take a supplier his payment." Mar nodded.

"So…Why was Thorn here yesterday?" Mar looked directly at Torn. He straightened up and stared dead at her.

"Your asking to many questions"

"Well it's your fault for answering them, making me think it was ok." With that she turned around and walked back to her bunk. She pulled on her elbow and knee armor along with her boots. She kicked Stephie, and jabbed Jak in the side to wake them up before heading outside.

Mar climbed up onto the roof, giving her muscles a little work out after having been laying down for hours. Stephie and Jake came out shortly after and climbed up with her. They sat there in silence and watched the sun rise.

* * *

"It's beautiful. You'd think with all the pollution, reek, and depression every where that it couldn't have anything this beautiful." Mar remarked.

"Yeah. But you just have to think. There are so many people still alive, there has to be something to give them hope. I think this might be it. The beautiful sun rise." Jak said, staring off.

"Once again. Way to hog the conversation Mar." Stephie said. Mar let out a laugh.

"*sigh* So, today should we work on the same missions or split up?"

"We should do the first one together, then switch on and off. Maybe meet up somewhere?" Jak asked looking at them both. Mar and Stephie looked at each other.

"Sounds good to us," Mar said," Where should we meet?" Jak rubbed his goatee a bit. "How about back here around 11?"

"Ok. Well. Let's get going. I'm itching for a fight." Mar flung herself from the roof and moved to the side as Stephie came flying over the side too. They walked into the UG and up to Torn.

* * *

Torn was standing behind the table, as usual.

"Yesterday, we saw something odd while torching that amo dump. The Barron's guards were giving barrels filled with eco- to a group of metal heads!" Jak said. Stephie looked over at mar who just stared at Torn.

Torn turned around and looked at Jak, a slightly surprised look on his tattooed face.

"Really? The Shadow will be very interested to hear that." He leaned forward, placing his hands on the map.

"I'm surprised there aren't holes in the map from where he puts his hands every time he turns around" Mar muttered into Stephie's ear who had to stifle a giggling fit.

"You know, so far your gigs have been easier than taking grass from a sleeping Yakkow!" Dax said standing in front of Torn on the table.

Torn laughed a little before saying, " You three and the rodent wanna start proving yourselves? One of our, 'suppliers', needs his payment delivered. A bag of eco ore. Take the zoomer parked out back and drive it to the hip hog heaven saloon in south town. Ask for Krew, he'll be there. And DON"T let the Barron's patrols stop you. By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city and may know what the Barron is up too " Torn said turning back around.

"You can count on us." Dax said with a pinch of attitude.

"Are you still here?" Torn called over his shoulder as they made their way out.

* * *

They walked over to the Zoomer with a package strapped to the back.

"You take this one. Your better at driving. We'll get our own and cover you." Mar said walking off to find a zoomer for herself and Stephie.

Jak slowly followed as both Mar and Stephie got on a zoomer. Mar nodded to him and he took off. Both Mar and Stephie followed one on his back left and one on the back right. Stephie had both guns out in each hand while she drove a little shakily. Mar had out her one and was regretting not grabbing another.

_'I'll stop by Thorns on the way back and see if I can pick up another one.' _She thought

**'I still don't know who this Thorn guy is exactly.'**

_'Well sorry mom_. _I don't know either. And don't get started on that "He could rape you" Crap. I'm a big girl, Almost 16. I can handle myself'_

**'And you complain about me being cranky? what did you start your menstrual cycle today?' **

_'Ew! That's gross no.'_ Mar was ripped from her thoughts as an eco slug fired just passed her ear. She turned around on the zoomer her back steering and left elbow holding the ignition down. She fired three rounds, taking down everyone behind them. turning back around she took out another four as Stephie got the rest.

"Floor it you guys! Their setting up traps for us!" Jak shouted and took off. Stephie and Mar followed as closely as they could. Swerving dangerously around turns and narrowly avoiding civilians and their zoomers. At last she saw the hip hog in sight and crossed her fingers.

Jak made a reckless break for it. Flying as fast as the zoomer would carry him, completely ignoring anything and everything. Mar took down two KG's that were in front of him with a bullet right through the eyes. Jak parked the zoomer and walked into the Hip Hog. Mar and Stephie stood out side taking deep breaths to get their bearings.

* * *

Jak walked in with Daxter on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this Jak. Watch my finesse and style" He jumped down from Jaks shoulder and walked over to what was presumable Krew.

"Don't forget to ask abo-" Jak started to say but was silenced by Daxters talking.

"Everything's Cool. Nobody panic," He walked under who Mar and Stephie knew to be Sig,"Hey Big guy." Dax stopped and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He saw Krew, a very large man floating around on some sort of hover device. He had food stains all over his silk suit.

"Your Krew? We'll we shook the heat and your shipments in prim-o condition"

"That's good 'ey. 'Cause a shipment of rare eco ore is worth more then ten of your lives," Krew said his double chins shaking. He hovered down lower and moved towards Mar and Stephie looking them over."and of course i'd be forced to collect...slowly" He moved back and up chuckling to himself as Mar and Stephie tried to not die from the stench of his breath.

He floated around them and they all turned with him.

"The Under Ground will take anyone with a pulse these days," Dax climbed back up onto Jak's shoulder,"And what do we have here? The Shadows mascot of the month?" He rubbed Daxters head, exhaling as he did so.

"Ooh soft. Sig, this fur would go good with my silk suits 'ey?"

"Listen Tons of fun," Daxter said a little nervously,"Anyone can see that you, and I have the real juice in this burg, were both players right? We both want a piece of action right? I think we can do business right?" Daxter's voice was steadily becoming higher pitched as he was sliding lower and lower down Jaks back.

"Listen we did you a favor now it's your turn. Why is the Barron giving eco to metal-heads?" Jak asked looking both serious and angry. Stephie flinched back not ever having heard Jak sound harsh, but Mar just smiled on in mild amusement.

"Questions like that could get a person killed, 'ey?! Sig! Pay el capitan here and his little friends a bonus" Krew said. Sig strode forward and Jak put his fists up ready to fight, while Sig just handed him a gun.

"If you want to see what that baby can do, try the gun course outside. Show me some skill with that hardware and i'll hire you for a job or two 'ey?" They left the Hip hog and walked for the training course.

"torn hasn't contacted us, so I guess were not needed. We'll take whatever Krew gives us. Jak nodded and they all entered the training course. Marissa went and sat on some red KG crates while Jak entered the course.

_'Oh god. I hate this. It can't be real, games don't come to life, eco doesn't enter the_ _normal world. What the fuck is this?'_

**'Oh shut up. I'm sick of your belly need to suck it up. This is war.'**

_'You are such a bitch sometimes. But fine, I get where your coming from.'_

Marissa looked over at Stephanie, thinking about a way to initiate conversation.

"Who wants some beef jerky?!" Stephanie started cracking up.

"Doors locked kick it in!" Marissa lat out a laugh. Stephanie looked sadly at Marissa.

"I miss home. I miss everyone, even Joey, my stalker." Marissa just looked at her, empathy shone in her teal eyes.

"I know sweetheart." She moved over to Stephanie and hugged her. "Everything will be ok in the end, just stick to me. I know this game and you'll be ok if you do what I say." Stephanie nodded.

"Are we having a weep fest out here?" Daxter taunted

"Not as big of one as when I get my hands on you!" Marissa lunged forward knocking Jak down in her scramble to get a hold of Dax. Jak sighed and looked at Stephanie. He noticed how pale she was, and how shaky she looked. He kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked back to reality and smiled.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah. I was just somewhere else." Jak nodded and stood up helping her up too. Mar noticed that they were up and ceased her hunt for Daxter. They headed back to the Hip Hog, where they would receive the next mission from Krew.

"Excellent shooting Jak. ever thought about being a wastelander, hmmm?"

"Can't say that I have"

"Wastelanders fine items for me outside the city walls 'ey. Any artifact or weapon worth having comes through MY hands. Work for me and I'll throw some of the sweeter items your way."

"Kill Metal-heads, get toys? Sounds good to me."

"Slow down Jak and a fat man. You two had better run that by me again! Cause there's no way I'm going outside the city to face more metal heads."

"Yeah!" Stephanie shouted. Mar glared at her causing Stephanie to look a little sheepish.

"Sig will show you the ropes"

As Sig talked to Jak Stephanie tried to avoid Marissa's gaze by first adjusting her weapon holsters, and then tightening her boots and armor. She glanced at mar who's cold gaze ate right through her.

"Woah! dude, your eyes look paler! the clolurs almost completely gone and the black's faded to grey." Stephanie said. Mar just cocked her eyebrow.

"Don't you try and distract me." Mar said icily.

"No seriously. See for yourself." Stephanie dragged Marissa over to the bag and forced her to look in the mirror. Mar let out a small shriek. Her eyes had indeed paled.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Stephie clasped her hand over Mar's mouth and smiled at Sig and Jak who were looking at them funny.

"I don't know but don't have a fit. You've always wanted white eyes."

"But not like this! Everything's wrong Stephanie!" Marissa whispered urgently. Stephanie saw Marissa was close to tears.

**'The reality is finally setting in. Her Dark isn't helping to keep her from a mental break down. if she doesn't calm down she's going to reject the eco. It'll put her into spasms like last night, only seven fold worse'**

_'I can't believe she made it this long. I only stayed calm because you talked me through it.'_ Stephanie closed the connection and held Mar's arms at her sides.

"Marissa. Marissa, listen to me. You need to calm down. We'll talk about it later." Marissa was convulsing slightly but nodded. It took her a minute to calm down but when she did they walked over to Jak.

"Were going to cover Sig at the pumping station. Your supposed to come with us because Krew doesn't have anything else at this moment." Mar and Stephanie nodded and walked out where Jak got a zoomer. They climbed in and took off for the pumping station.

* * *

As they walked up to him Sig turned around.

"Hello Cherries ready to hunt some metal-heads? Stay close and watch my six. This is gonna be fun." They made a run to the open where they each got their own. Marissa pulled out her staive and smashed it across the face of a metal-head with a juice rod. He hit him a few more times before stabbing him with the juice rod end and turning it on. He lit up like a Christmas tree. Blue light shone between his armor and through his eye sockets. She looked around and saw Stephanie struggling with hers. Mar ran over and leaped in the air stabbing it through the head with the blade on her staive.

They climbed up on the pumps and stood behind Sig as he fired the peacemaker. The tankard blew up and the three took off to get rid of the two juice rod metal heads. Mar threw hers over the side into the dark water while Jak and Stephie beat the shit out of theirs. They ran down and pulled down the bridge while Mar and Jak held back the Salamander/alligators. Sig ran past them and lined up to take out the first target while Mar and Stephie held back the Saligators.

They ran down the ramp and into a group of frog things and metal-heads.

"Oh my-fucking-god! This is getting ridiculous!" Stephanie shouted as she took down a metal head. She looked for Marissa to see how she was doing and saw her and Jak working together. She looked on a little sadly and turned, coming face to face with a metal head. Stephanie let out a shriek as he stabbed at her, turning on the juice rod. she moved to the right, but it skimmed her left side.

* * *

Marissa heard Stephanie shriek and turned. She saw Stephanie fall down and the metal-head aim for the final blow.

"No!" she shouted and ran for it. She felt the tingling sensation start, but though nothing of it. The metal head looked up and saw her coming for it. All of a sudden she fell to the ground, her twitches became convulsions, and she felt herself going under.

* * *

Jak watched Mar go down and begin convulsing. Her hair bleached to stark white and two pairs of long sharp horns grew from her head. She hauled herself up, purple electricity danced around her as she snarled and lunged for the metal-head. But it didn't stop there. She moved from one enemy to the next, killing it without mercy. And just as quickly as the episode had started, it faded. She fell to the ground and changed back to normal.

Jak ran over to her and helped her to her feet just as Stephanie got there. Mar looked around nervously, still shaking and with a bit of electricity still crinkling in her hair. Sig cleared his throat.

"Well that's all well and good, but lets get goin'." Everyone nodded and followed, Marissa lagging behind. They quickly took out the next two and got past the ambush. they held back the Saligators while Sig charged the peace maker.

"Boom! Home team five metal-heads zero. That was the last one, tell Krew we got them all cooked and canned. im gonna clean the peace maker and collect the trophies. You did good for rookies."

* * *

They made their way out of the air lock Jak stopped and furrowed his brow.

"What is it?" Mar asked half turning to face him.

"We need to go somewhere first, before going back to the Hip Hog." Mar and Stephie looked quizzically at eachother, but shrugged and followed Jak.

The rotting boards creaked and moaned as they stepped on them, and the stench made Mar want to puke up a lung. It was even worse than the slums, at least they had clean water. Mar looked down at the stagnate water. she couldn't believe the Barron would sacrifice his own people just too keep control of the city. and he wasn't even doing that right.

Mar let her mind wander to what was next in the game.

The Oracle.

It hit her all of a sudden, and she worried. Would she go in and have him divulge their secret? would she be fordced to transform like Jak had been?

They walked up to the nicest hut in the whole area.

"I'll be right back." Jak said walking in. Mar and Stephie slumped against the cold cement walls.

"So what mission is next?" Stephie asked after awhile.

"I think Krew had Jak go to the sewers to get rid of the turrets and then race to Kira's garage. I'll offer to take the Sewers, so Jak can do the racing." Mar said staring straight ahead.

She watched the people of Haven city mope around. watched them wander aimlessly around the maze of bridge and horribly built huts. Her body tensed as she saw KG's walking towards them. Mar pulled her knees up and put her head down, hoping they wouldn't notice them. They passed not seeing them, to Mars relief, but it was short lived. Jak came out of the hut a little pale with beads of sweat on his forehead. "He wants you to go in Mar." Was all jak said. Mar looked up at him. His voice had a slight hiss too it, and his eyes were dark and empty. Mar recognized it as the look she got when conversing with Shaden.

**'Run, don't go in there Marissa'** Mar imagined she sounded urgent. Well, as urgent as a dark could anyway. Mar nodded and stood up. She took a deep breath and walked in. Her vision adjusted to the darkness of the room just as all the smells from the incense and candles hit her. She turned and dry heaved.

_'It smells like fucking dead people!'_ She thought. straightening up, she walked forward to the oracle.

___Though you do not belong, we still take responsibility for your power, and the dark rage that was created within you. We do not wish to risk our future, but we cannot compromise yours. A journey lies ahead that you must find a way to control yourself and your other."_

The sound of it talking startled Mar, making her jump. In the game, you could understand it's speech, but Mar could barley make out what it said.

The statue, on the other hand, had turned its light blue glow to an inner bright purple, a stream of eco shooting out and bringing up Mar's suddenly limp form. Pain had caused this, and when it caught up with her brain, she curled up as tight as she could, not touching the ground. The Oracle continued.

"_To insure your life we allow you freedom that was initially denied to your other, except in times of extreme rage" _A seizure went up her back, and she stretched out, chest arched, mouth open in a soundless scream. She faced the ceiling, and felt the change. The Oracle had finished its message to her, and now was going to deliver its message to Shaden. She felt like she was sinking, falling, through the floor, as her eyes went black, the pupil expanding to the full view. Hunter's eyes, along with claws that came from where her nails should have been, and her skin went deathly ears became short, scaled and pointed and she felt a tail from the bottom of her back, whipping about, Bone horns sprouted from her skull, the top pointing up and back, the bottom pointing down and back. She opened her mouth that had enlognated canines and teeth sharp as saw scream yielded sound. It wasn't her's though; the scream wasn't human enough for that. This was a tortured animal screaming pain to whoever would hear as she was birthed into the real world in the most unnatural way.

"_With a grant of transformation there is a hope for control, and life. We see the future with you. Either way, there is the good and bad, but the more treacherous path shall be the most rewarding." _Shaden heard, but her ears twitched, not understanding. She couldn't. She may have heard Mar with plain English, but she didn't speak, and she didn't hear it like English. To her, the statue was speaking non-sense. She growled as her feet contacted with the floor, and she went down so her hands could touch the floor too. Her tail whipped about to help with balance, and Shaden shouted something, her noise of an angry animal. The Oracle seemed not to care.

"_Hold our hopes, dark one, and protect, do not be protected."_ With that, the purple glow faded.

Shaden felt her lungs expanding and contracting, realized she could see the orange, blue, browns and whites, feel the wood and rug, smell the candles, incense, and wood. she was alive and in control. For once she wasn't restricted by how angry Mar was, or if she completed what she was summoned out to do. She smirked and ran her forked toung across her lips. She looked around her, and found she was trapped.

Her tale lashed about behind her, knocking over candles and extinguishing flames, but she didn't notice let alone care. Shaden turned and saw a door, she stood and walked forward to it, curling her tale around her abdomen as to not mess up her balance. The door opened and she stepped our hissing as the sun shone in her sensitive eyes.

She heard guns firing but couldn't see. She got down on all fours and let out a roar. everything stopped as she tried walking. Being unable to see anything she toppled into the water, screeching like a banshee as she heard a familiar voice and heard a splash. Warm hands grabbed her arm and she lashed out. She felt her claws connect with tissue, felt them rip through it. A shriek, and the hands were gone. she licked the blood from her claws, savoring the flavor. Her kill instinct went into over drive as she pulled herself onto the bridge. She found she could feel the vibrations of foot falls through the wood.

She leaped onto the first thing she could. She knocked off the KG's helmet. her head went to his throat and she ripped his throat out. Her vision became a little clearer. she saw many men in red around her. Her tail waved back and forth in anticipation. She lunged from one to another, doing away with each easily. She felt something land on her back. and caught a glimps of orange out of her eye.

"Calm down! Your going to kill someone youll regret if you go on like this!" Dax shouted. He grabbed the upper horns and jerked her to the side. A roar ripped out of her throat and she landed on the next KG. She just fell on him, ripping him to shreds. **"Get the fuck off!"** She shouted, her head thrashed around in an attempt to dislodge him from her back.

**"How about not?"** He retorted in her language. yanking up on her horns. and then pushing them forward making her charge up behind Jak. He yanked back making her stop. shaden was getting pissed she whipped her tail around trying to connect with the ottzel, rearing up she reached around her to grab him.

**"Calm down hatchling!"** he yelled

"Dax, just let her go! Were getting nothing done. Let her revert so we can hide!" Dax jumped off of her and back onto Jak who stood back as Shaden freaked out. She ripped up boards and threw people dumb enough to try and get past into the water. She took her new freedom to sniff out the small thing that had been holding her ears rather painfully, but she smelt something else, something dangerous, with it. The small animal had taken refuge with something that would protect it, even from her. She turned away, snorting, closing her pained and blinded eyes. She was better off like that, sniffing the air and smelling the fear of many people, and blood

Her chest was heaving with all the exertion. she got down on all fours and ran, she could hear someone following but ignored it. It was their dumb choice to follow after all.

Jak watched at Lyra stumbled around in her blind world, and got up, approaching her slowly. His gun was out again, and pointed at advancing KGs, who had to move corpses of their comrades out of their way. Jak had been watching. Shaden was incredibly fast, and effective, and that was without being able to see. He wondered what kind of havoc she would have created if she had been able to see. That was more than a little scary. Shaden made no move to attack him, but sat, beating a wooden post with her spiked tail. She was still intimidating, though she could be eye to eye with Daxter without any difficulty for the fact she didn't like standing on two legs. She still growled when Jak got close, and he became hesitant. Not fearful, but just a little cautious.

She made a move towards him, but dropped dead. Passed out from the exertion she had in such a small amount of time of being free, truly free. She reverted back to Mar and Jak picked her up running. He met Stephie with a 3 seater zoomer and climbed in.

* * *

**A/N:** Im sorry It must have seemed like I abandoned the story. But I just got busy with my real life and couldn't update. I hope this chappie makes up for it, or at least helps. and just so you know, I have no idea what those creatures are called so i'm calling them Saligators and Froggies.


	6. Chapter 6: The loss

**A/N:** Hey it's a short chapter, i'm sorry. But I didn't have much inspiration for this one. I'll make the next one better. I also hope I explained the whole Torn thing or at least part. I'm going to be adding to that part later. So I hope you guy's like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Jak and Daxter games, I do however own my characters.

* * *

Mar struggled to consciousness. Her eyes tried to focus but couldn't. She realized she was traveling, and fast. As she came more into her body she felt strong, warm arms around her.

_Vergil_

She opened her eyes, longing to see her brother. To tell him about the dream she'd had. To tell him how scared she was, and how much she missed him.

But when she opened her eyes it wasn't her brother she saw, but Jak. He looked down at her and smiled. She found herself staring at him. The was the air blew his long hair back and made him look almost angelic.

_Yeah- like the angle of war._

He smiled at her. His intense blue eyes seemed to grow softer.

"That was something. You caused quite the uproar Mar." He said. Mar was ripped painfully back to reality with the realization that she'd gone into the Oracle's hut. She hardly remembered anything. Anything but the feeling to finally being free, and sensing other peoples fear.

The zoomer came to a halt in front of the Powerstation. Stephie jumped out and started walking to the door. Mar followed suit and pulled herself away from Jak and to Stephie's side as they all walked in.

They walked to the warp gate at the back. Jak jumped through followed by Stephie and Mar. She felt as though she was being taken apart, molecule by molecule and transported to the other side. As she and Stephie emerged they almost feel down. Their legs numb and hardly able to stand.

Mar pulled out her staive and Stephie her guns. They followed Jak around mountains of dirt and under metal scaffolding. Stephie shot down a mosquito like metal head just as the one reminiscent of scorpions popped up from the ground. Jak quickly took them out. He and Stephie began shooting the metal head grunts while Mar close-combated with the ones they didn't take down.

"Fuck. I . Hate. Metalheads!" Mar shouted with each blow to a grunt.

"And I have to second that" Stephie and Dax shouted at the same time.

The three moved on and up a ramp to a landing where Mar quickly disposed of another grunt. They went up the second ramp and took out the two grunts up there. They walked to the end of the platform and watched the ton of dirt and sand being transported in massive metal crates on a pulley system.

"We'll jump on one, then just jump off on the other side" Jak said rubbing his goatee, looking back to see Steph and Mar nod. They jumped on and Steph took out the mosquito metalheads that attacked about half way across.

They leaped to the other side, Stephie doing some odd roll action with her's. they walked over and Jak pressed the button to open the door. Immediately a flurry of bullets came raining out. They jumped to the sides, Jak and Dax on the left, Mar and Steph on the right.

Stephie took this opportunity to check in with Mar.

"Hey. You ok?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah. Why?" Mar looked at her

"Nothing just. Forget I said anything, ok?" Mar looked at Steph and narrowed her gaze, but said nothing more.

"Let's go!" Jak shouted. Mar and Stephie jumped up and followed him through the warp gate.

* * *

"Ok. I know three things here I hate.

1. Metalheads and 3. Warpgates" Mar said shaking her head, trying to get her bearings. Jak and Daxter went to talk to Vin while Mar and Stephie walked off to talk amongst themselves.

"Mar. Im getting impatient. Theirs so much we need to talk about! But we haven't gotten the chance." Stephie said a slight whine creeping into her voice.

"alright. Next time we go to the Under Ground, we'll go up on the roof, just you and me and talk. I know what I promised. But there just hasn't been time. This is a war were in, remember?"

Stephie nodded glumly as they walked over to the guys.

"So what's going down?" Mar asked looking between them.

"Well Sugar Plum, there's some crazy shit goin' down at the strip mine and and Vin needs someone to go blast some metalhead eggs."

"I'll do it." Everyone looked at Stephie. A different emotion cloaking their features. Jak was looking at her with disbelief as was Dax. Vin looked relieved that someone had offered. But Mar's expression worries Steph. Pain shone through her eyes, and her mouth had contorted to something between an open mouth and a frown.

"I can handle it Mar. Like you said, it's a war. I need to look out for myself. You wont be with me all the time to protect or guide me." Marissa almost flinched as Steph threw her words back at her.

"Well if you've got this we'll head out" Jak said grabbing Mar by the back of her shirt and dragging her out. Though it wasn't hard, her body had gone slack. Every muscle relaxed as she stared on in desperation to get her friend out of the situation.

Jak grabbed a zoomer and took off as soon as mar had climbed in.

They went back to the Under Ground and climbed up on the roof seeing as neither had any missions.

"Sooooo..." Mar drawled taking off her boots and leaning back on her elbows, "What exactly went down?"

Jak who was standing looked down at her. Jak looked at her, eyebrow raised. He sighed. "You don't remember… Of course." He came over, and Mar glanced down. Only a glance, but it was enough to drool over for a second, subliminally. She redirected her attention to the roofs off in the distance, not meeting his gaze as he came and sat down by her and started talking. "You… I don't know what happened when you talked to the Oracle, but you changed, and…"

Mar stiffened. That was all she needed to hear. _You changed._ She had… gone dark, no matter how corny it sounded. She nodded slightly. Shaden had gotten her wish, and used it probably. That would be why said dark had not been talking to her. She couldn't, being out of eco. "Shaden…" She whispered out loud. She looked at him, but not with eye contact. She looked at his forehead instead, frowning to herself. "I know. I get it. I just didn't remember."

Jak nodded, obviously not wanting to continue this topic of conversation. He cleared his throat and looked at her. She could see the gears in his head turning as he phrased his question, or maybe just got the guts to ask.

"So where are you from?" Mar hesitated and glanced at him, "If you dont want to answer it's totally fine. I understand, but I would like to know eventually."

"Oh no it's fine. It's just a little hard to explain. Im not from here, and not to sound crazy but not from this time at all." Jak seemed to brighten at her words

"No! Actually it's the same as me. I'm not from this time either." Mar smiled nodding.

"Well then, how old are you?"

Jak smiled "17," he said confidantly if not a little cockily, "And you?"

"Im practically 16. Less than two weeks I think" Jak nodded.

"It's weird. People our age experimented on and in a war. You wouldn't think this would happen to teens, would you?" Jak shook his head.

"No you wouldn't. I mean Sandover, where I lived, people never fought. not even really with the Lurkers which were our enemies." Mar nodded, completely understanding.

They fell into a comfortable silence watching the dreary slums, as life went on as usual for the people here. It made Mar wonder, how long had they lived like this? They acted so calm about it. Like they'd grown up like this and it didn't bother them at all. Mar felt sympathy and pitty for these people. For how terrible their lives must be. S bad that they've been drained of all energy to fight back.

* * *

Time passed like that. The sun slowly moved from the sky to below the line of roofs, and they were plunged into darkness. As mars eyes adjusted to the night she was jerked out of her stooper.

"i'll see you later. I've got someone to go see." Jak looked at her, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh. Alright then. I'll see you later"

Mar jumped down off the roof and began walking back towards Thorn's. She saw the familiar door and knocked. When it opened she looked up and was once againstartled by his likeness of her brother.

"Well well. If it isn't the rookie under grounder. What can I do you for?"

"I'll explain if you let me in" her rubbed his chin which was covered in 5 o'clock shadow and has a small goatee, thinking about her words.

"Offer taken. Step inside mad'am." She walked in and was greeted by dragon blood inscence.

"I need another gun. Just a small pistol." he nodded and disappeared coming back a short time later with a match to the one she already had.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"I was wondering. How does Torn know so much about Steph and I? Like that were not from here?"

"Woah woah woah. That's a big leap from asking for aa weapon. We dont even know each other that well yet."

Marissa was jerked back once more. He had her brothers personality too. The same style of humor.

"Well. It's hard to explain, but you remind us of a guys who came through here once before. He'd told us about how he wasn't from here, rambled n and on about getting sucked into a game. he also told us how he wasn't used to war. He was a good fighter, but got scared off easily. He died on a mission about four weeks before you guys joined. Torn likes you guys, you've proved useful. So he's trying to keep you around. at least that's what I think. You never can tell with Torn." Thorn shrugged and sat on a pillow. Mar nodded and opened her mouth to speak, when her communicator went off.

When she answered it she heard Vin's voice but couldnt understand a word of it. There was the sound of static and she recognized Jak's voice instantly.

"Mar get down to the Powerstation. It's important"

"What's going on? what happened?"

There was a break in the signal and when it came back on she heared Jak exhale.

"Don't freak but...It's Stephie"

A sob escaped her lips. She dropped the com. and put her hands over her mouth. She vaguely heard Thorn saying she'd be there soon.

* * *

**A/N:** So I hope you liked it and i'm once again sorry it's so short! (only 1,936 words D: ) I'll make the next one longer and should have it up sometime Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7: Face the reality of it

**A/N:** Hey I'm sorry so much drama and being in High School, you know how it is. My updates will be anything but regular until I have some break time, so please don't hate me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my characters, you should know that by now.

* * *

Her body was weightless as Thorn lifted her into a zoomer. He drove like a bat out of hell to the power station.

Mar assumed the worst. Steph was dead. The mission had been to hard for her and , in the end, she'd been slaughtered. She imagined finding Steph's mangled corps on the floor. Or maybe they would have her go retrieve it.

Either way she wasn't stoked about seeing her best friend again. A single silent tear crept down her face. Followed by others. Her body shuddered, shoulders stooped forward as she descended into depression.

Images of their life flashed through her eyes. Childhood memories, school days, hazy nights. They came flooding her memory. They were suddenly replaced with torturous thoughts of what had befallen her friend.

She thought of the metalheads shredding her skin and clothes. The blood mixed with eco flowing from her like a waterfall, like an avalanche, falling down a mountain.

* * *

Thorn gently put his hand on her shoulder, and she knew they'd arrived. It was like movie how the next minute moved.

"…Girl 1 gets out of the zoomer and staggers. Boy 1 catches her under the arms and guides her by the elbow inside. Girl 1 has her eyes squinted shut as they enter. They walk up to Boy 2 & Ottsel standing over Girl 2. Boy 2 mumbles something at Girl 1.

Scene change

Girl 1 opens eyes and sees the room. All silver and Chrome with mostly blue flashing lights and computer screens everywhere. Sees Girl 2 laying on her back on the ground. She's coated in blood with shredded clothes and deep long gashes all over. She's deathly pale with blue lips and her eyes are closed.

Girl 1 breaks down. Lays over Girl 2's stomach, unable to breathe through her tears and wishes to have been the one to go. Girl 1 opens her eyes, red an puffy. Looks at Girl 2 then at Boy 2 and ottsel…"

"But…Jak…Isn't she…?" Mar questions. Confusion plays across her features. Jak shakes his head, sensing what she was asking. Her face lights up, and yet even more tears than before creep out of her eyes. But Mar doesn't care. Joy floods her mind and spreads across her breast. A deep breath and a sound mixed between a laugh and a cry escapes her.

Thorn too, has colour return to his face. The mood is lightened if only by the revelation that Stephie's not dead. Yet.

"…Off of her."

"…needs Eco…"

Mar only heard fragments of sentences. Nothing could faze her now. Someone could be threatening to expose her secret, and she wouldn't care. Stephie was alive! She stood up when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mar, come on. We need to fill up on Eco so we can share with her" Jak stated heading towards the Warp panel. Mar hauled ass after him, flinging herself through the warp gate.

'I'm going through this for you Steph. You owe me when your better'

She did a barrel roll on the other side, standing up a bit disoriented. The smell of dark eco sent a jolt through her spine. It tickled her head, and put her senses into over drive. Shaden fought against her chains, straining to find the eco. To fling herself in and absorb as much a possible.

Mar fought the urge to let her. She and Jak ran up to one of the Eco wells. It was at least 40 feet high.

"I'll go up first, you keep a look out" Jak said, but Mar grabbed his arm. Electricity coursed through her. It tingled throughout her body, stopped her heart. She was speechless for a second.

Dax picked up on her emotions, on her reaction to touching Jak. He chuckled but held his tong.

"It's far enough up, why don't we both go up? Metalheads wont be able to reach us up there"

Jak seemed to think about it for a few seconds. He glanced around and settled his eyes back on Mar. "Alright. We'll be able to get back sooner too" A smile spread across Mar's face as she realized Jak actually cared about Steph.

They climbed their way up the side. The scaffolding was sharp and about halfway up they had to rip their clothes to tie around their cut and bleeding hands. Jak hoped up easily and pulled Mar up beside him setting her down. It took a second for her to catch her balance on the thin scaffolding, she teetered back and forth a number of times before she settled. Jak was kneeling with one hand hovering over the vat of eco. The purple liquid rippled as he absorbed it.

She copied his action, kneeling beside him, her hand mere inches from his. She felt his fingers brush hers, his rough, strong and tanned against her thin pallid ones. she took in a sharp breath and slid her eyes over to him. Jak was staring intently into the eco vat. He wouldn't look at her, she noticed. He stood up after a bit and she followed his motion fluidly, now with perfect balance on the thin piece of metal.

She walked over to the ramp where Jak would later ride the jet board up and slid down. Her ass and back were sore when she reached the ground, having forgotten it was textured. Jak had followed and now stood beside her.

as they made their way back to Vin's his hand once again brushed his. Electricity coursed through her at the feel of his skin, her knees felt weak but she kept moving.

_'What is wrong with me? Do Dark's go through heat or something?'_

**'No. We function just like you do'**

_'Well I'm not PMSing or anything. What's wrong with me?'_

**'Don't ask me. It's your crazy teenage hormone's, not mine thank you very much. Though I would like to see his Dark though. From the scent I pick up off of him, he seems very...appealing.'**

_'Ick! We'll he is your species isn't he? I guess that's natural...'_

**'Not only that. He's the only heterosexual male Dark.'  
**

Mar closed her connection. Kindof like slamming a phone down. She felt Shaden trying to talk to her, to get her to connect again, but Mar didn't let her. She let out an audible sigh. Dax was the only one to look at her, she noticed Jak was off in his own world. Most likely talking to his Dark. She found herself wondering what Shaden might have mean by 'Go for it'.

As she was thinking about it, they came to the warp gate.

* * *

This time she went through first and ran over to Stephie. She was now sitting up, leaning against the railing. A sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead, and she had a pasty complexion. But Mar was relieved to see her lips were no longer blue and she had some colour to her.

"I bandaged her wounds and gave her some water to drink, but she won't make it much longer without eco..." Mar pushed past him and placed her hands over Steph. She concentrated on saving her, the eco leaving her body and flowing into Stephie. Slowly at first, she felt the eco leave her body and enter stephie's. Her body consumed it like a ravenous wolf. Jak joined her as they both emptied their supplies of eco into Stephanie. They sat back on the balls of their feet and watched. stephie jerked forward and gasped, a shudder rocked her body and she fell back. she convulsed then stopped as suddenly as she started. Her woulds began to heal before their eyes. Her skin grew rosy and the sweat dissipated.

* * *

It took about 5 minutes, but Stephanie was normal again. she was asleep with her head in Mar's lap as they went back to the Under Ground.

Jak and Mar carried her down the narrow stairway and into the low lit room. They set her on the bunk as close to the fire as possible, and turned to leave.

"Marissa. I need to talk to you. Jak wait outside" Torn said from the shadows. Mar jumped having not noticed him there. Jak trailed his fingers down her are and walked out. Marissa turned around and stiffened, realizing Torn had watched the little display of affection.

She walked up to the table and put her arms behind her and stared at her feet. She was blushing madly, embarrassed that Jak had done something in front of Torn.

**'Oh stop it. Your making me gag with this fluffy _'What's he feeling'_ Bull shit' **Mar didn't bother responding, she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Torn glared at her, causing Mar to shrink back even more.

"Keep your mind on your job Mar, this is war. You can't run off now. For any reason." It took Mar a minute to realize what he was referring too, but she turned even redder when she did.

_'Is he suggesting that Jak and i have...?"_

**'Bingo'**

"Now. you need to train Stephanie. I heard what happened, it's not acceptable. Why you'd even let her I don't know. But it wont happen again. Right?" Mar nodded, realizing Torn let her off lightly. Though still not understanding quite why.

_'He only has to make sure we don't die_. _So why's he being kind?'_ Mar put the thought out of her head as she emerged from the Under Ground.

Jak was sitting in a two person zoomer when she got out. She ran over and hopped in as Jak took off. It was his usual driving, fast and risky, as he swerved in between other zoomers and switched between hover zones. There was still a bit of awkwardness and it showed itself in the way of tension. Mar squirmed in her seat as her spine became rigid.

Jak flew around the corner and floored it to the hip hog. He threw on the break just before smashing into the door. Mar was flung forward, bashing her head against the dash board of the zoomer. She heard Jak curse and felt him touch her arm.

"Shit. Mar are you ok? I thought you were seated better." Caring laced his voice. Mar nodded, trying to not puke right there. She jumped out of the zoomer and walked in, Jak at her side.

"You kid's are turning out to be quite useful, 'ey? Hmmm, I have another task for you. The sewers used to be a fabulous smuggling route. Before the baron installed security devices" Krew said circling around the trio.

"And before those late-night snack runs kept you from fitting out the front door" Dax added jumping down from Jak's shoulder. Mar bit her lip and gagged, trying to keep from laughing.

"I'll bet you hatched another brilliant plan in that hungry little brain of yours. So who or what do we have to shake down, knock out, or blow up?" Jak said, annoyance creeping into his voice. though Mar couldn't blame him. The way things had been going she'd be pissed to. Especially if the person she liked kept flinching away from her every move.

"Well...i need someone to go down and shoot every century gun in the sewers. And I'll give you a sweat weapon upgrade if you succeed."

"Lemme guess: Dank murky water? Reeks worse than your breath at an oyster fest? fuller o' metalheads than your plate, at a one-pass buffet? and of course weapons more lethal than your ever-so tidy-whites on a hot summer day? Look doughnut-hole, why don't we float around here looking hot and heavy and you go rotter route the pipes!" Daxter had said. Mar was now inching away, knowing Jak was going to yell something too, and worried about what might happen.

Jak pointed at Krew, saying "Were not doing anything until you tell us why metalheads are trading with the barons forces."

"I should have had you both knee-capped 'ey! all I know is that the baron cut a desperate deal with the metalhead leader. Metalheads need eco so the baron supplies them with regular shipments. In return the metalheads agree to attack the city, just enough, to satisfy the barons continued rule." Krew growled out

"Yeah, but how long can that deal last?" Jak rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well the baron is running short on eco 'ey. And the metalheads are short on patience. baron Praxis needs this war to keep in power, otherwise the city would put the true ruler on the throne. wherever that brat is." Mar flinched, knowing well that he was referring to a young Jak. She kept her mouth closed, knowing that Jak couldn't know, that it would change the story.

"Daxter and I will clean your sewers. And we haven't forgotten about that sweet weapons upgrade you've promised in return"

"Bloodsuckers"

* * *

As they got outside, Mar stopped. Jak slowed and turned to look at her.

"What's up?"

"Let me take this one." She said looking into his eyes. "This mission. I want to do it. I'll give you the weapon upgrade. But I want to do it myself." Jak hesitated. She knew he was thinking about Stephie. Back at the Underground, half alive half dead. He was thinking she'd end up like her. While Mar didn't know exactly what he was thinking, but she could guess. She was one of his friends. One of the only other people in the dark warrior program he was friendly with. He didn't want to loose her and feel alone, Him, Steph and her were like a family to him.

"I'll be fine Jak, really. I'm stronger than Stephie. I can handle myself. Besides it'll be easy, only a few gun turrets and i'll be done. I'll com. you if anything happens" It'd didn't appear as if he was convinced. He still looked worried, but he agreed.

"I'll just go get another mission from Krew" He and Dax went back inside while Mar grabbed a zoomer and went to the sewers.

She pulled out her stave on the elevator and extended the juice rod. She took off down the hall stabbing each Znorkle Tooth (as she'd come to find they were called, from Torn) through the head, collecting the dark eco from their body's. She was practically empty since she gave a bunch to Steph. She walked back and hit the light button on the floor. Waiting by the end of the hall attached to the dark water she took a deep breath and jumped to the next hall. She dive roller to the left and positioned herself to jump at the turret. She pushed off the ground, using it as a launch plate. With her juice rod pointing forward she shoved it inside the turret and thrust up, ripping through the metal. Mar jumped back, just as the turret exploded.

Mar sighed and cracked her neck. _'Three left'_ She jumped on a vent to get to a small walkway next to a chain link fence. She jumped to the second and was about to jump to the next series of vents when she heard the roar of a metal head. She shrieked and turned stabbing the grunt, but loosing her footing in the process. She fell into the sewer water, a large splash in her wake. Quickly she hoisted herself upon the nearest vent, gaging.

She coughed up muddy water from her lungs. It spilled forth from her mouth, dripping down the slats. Her heart thumped rapidly against her chest, her arms wobbled. Mar regulated her heart rate and breathing back to normal and stood up, shaking herself much like a dog would, to get rid of the wetness. Mar stumbled carefully from one vent to the other and was glad to have her feet on solid metal. She took down the two Znorkle Tooth's waiting for her along with the three green things and rounded the corner taking down the grunts, then around another corner taking down the next two Znorkle Tooth's.

Mar could hear the turret just up ahead. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Shaden..._ Her minds voice called out. She couldn't sense a reply forming. Not even a rustle of though or 'movement' from her other.

_Shaden?..._ More urgent this time. Mar was getting worried. She hadn't talked to Her all day now. Had some unseen force befallen her?

A chuckle broke her though process.

**'I can hear you'** Mar sighed in relief.

_'I'm glad. I was getting a little worried about you.'_

**'If I remember correctly, didn't you block me from connecting with you earlier? I I believe I have a right to not talk to you, even if you worry. Besides I can't be called forth like some mongrel.'**

_'Apparently you can be. And I was only a little worried. So what the hell were you the Oracles. It's been bugging me especially since when I asked Jak about it he seemed like it was a taboo subject.'_

**'Oh you know...'**

It was Shaden this time who disconnected. Mar was left there, like Shaden had been, prodding her own mind for answers.

Mar gave up, standing and readying herself for the next turret. She ran. flew more like it, to the other side, behind a pillar with a few KG guard crates. She broke them open and collected the dark eco using the health pack as well. Mar pulled out one of her guns, like mini blaster-mod's. She pushed off the ground and did a flip mid-air yet just above the range of bullets. She shot with precision, like she'd been doing this her whole life. Which she had, in a sense.

Cracking her neck she took off down the next hall. She started running along a flimsy metal walkway lining the upper walls. She heard a rust creak just as it collapsed, falling to the floor with her in tow. She stood up slowly, an ache forming in her neck. Shaking it off she pulled out her stave and walked around the corner. She counted about 10 skill gems glowing in the dark. A shiver went down her spine. Electricity tickled at her finger tips as Shaden pushed to be free. Mar fought the urge and swallowed. She moved quickly taking out one before the others noticed her. It was enough to piss herself. Nine nasty metalhead's rushing at her. She stabbed the knifed end of her stave into the floor and swung herself around it, feet out. Her boots connected with flesh and plating alike. swinging her feet to the ground she pulled her stave out and stabbed three through the heads in one fluid motion and another through the chest with her juice rod as it sneaked up behind her.

She glanced around panting with the effort and returned her stave to it's holster as she walked to the back of the room and climbed her way up to the top. She took out the little green things waiting for her and ran to the end of the hall, diving headlong into the water before the turret could shoot. Brown clouded her vision as she swam towards the turret. Still under water she pulled out her stave and pulled out the knife by hand. She leaped out of the water and stabbed the turret then ran for the stairs to avoid the explosion.

She recognized this hall as the one that half way down the light would click off and three grunts would be there. She pulled out her gun and stood about a fourth of the way down the hall. The light still on she lined up and took down one of the grunts before the other two could do anything. Quickly she exchanged the gun for her stave and had the other two killed in seconds flat. She holstered it and went as close to the end of the hall as she dared. Limbering up Mar tried to guess ho far apart the metal platforms.

She rounded the corner and flat out ran, leaping over the gaps, ducking and dodging the bullets until she was right in front of the turret she pulled out a gun and shot it at point-blank range, then leaped to the left to avoid the shock. Sighing she climbed the stairs that would get her out and pulled a gun, she took down the last two grunts instantaneously.

"Nice job Mar" She heard through the Com. then it switched off. Mar jumped down and made her way to the exit.

* * *

Jak headed back into the hip hog. He though about Mar taking a mission by herself and worried that she ould end up like Stephanie. thorn, Torn and himself knew Stephie had very slim chances of surviving. But they couldn't tell Mar. They all knew she'd loose her touch. And even Torn had to admit she was a good fighter.

_Torn..._ That made Jak wonder about him. He treated them differently than himself and Dax. He wondered if there wasn't something he was withholding from him.

**Well of course he's not telling you everything. Did you just realize that?**

_No. It's just. Hard to believe, what could make him treat them different?_

**I can give you one guess.**

_Torn wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the Underground. I doubt he had anything going on with either of them._

**Well then, he'd better keep his eye's to himself.**

_Would you lay off? Mar doesn't belong to you. It's sick that you'd even think that. Besides, why would she like us? were a mental wreak._

**Speak for yourself. Besides it's not sick. She's a female, your a male. **Jak closed the connection, not wanting to think about it anymore.

He stopped and stared, not sure how to proceed. Daxter however made his feelings known, he leaned over Jaks shoulder and puked. Taking this as a reason to leave, he bolted out the door.

"Krew eating! Oh lord don't submit me to that again." Daxter said

"Oh quit being so melodramatic Dax" But Jak too, was having problems getting the image out of his mind. They sat down outside and waited a good hour before going back in.

* * *

They saw Krew floating around on the other side of the stripper pole fanning himself.

"What is that horrible smell?" Krew asked to no one in particular

"Oh GREAT! We do Your dirty work and come back smelling worse than a hip hog in a warm barn!" Dax shouted. He sniffed himself then leaned in next to Jak's ear, "This could have a serious impact on the 'lady factor' " Jak rolled his eyes, though he had expected it.

"No I think it was my lunch, actually" Jak and Dax's mouths fell open and eyes widened. they almost ran out at the memory but kept their ground.

"I have a proposition for you Jak. Racing is the biggest sport in the city. errol is the undisputed grand champion he's crazy and dangerous on that track hehe, my kind of guy. Only a fool would dare race against him 'ey. and that's where you two come in. A client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her racing team. Here's a security pass to get you into the stadium section. And your contract with just a few trifles for me. I've uh, already signed your name to save time hmmm? "

"We the racers here by agree to give all proceeds to krew" He went on reading the contract, barley breathing as he did so. Jak zoned out for a bit

**So lets talk about Shaden**

_Who?_

**Mar's other...**

_No offense Dark, but I don't enjoy her company_

**No problem. How about we talk about Mar then?**

Jak was jolted back to reality when Dax shouted "GAME RIGHTS?!" then went back to speed reading

"Hehehe we can work out the tiny details later." turning to Jak he continued, "If you an get from here to the race track near the stadium in less than three minutes my client said she would consider letting you drive for her team. make me proud, Mmmmm?"

Jak turned and shot out the door. h saw a zoomer waiting for him and jumped on it, not even waiting until he was seated to get into action. the zoomer took of like a shot, cutting through the air like a dull knife. Jak seated himself and leaned down for less wind resistance. He rounded the turn and switched into the lower hover zone. He looked at the map, taking what he though would be the shortest route. Turn after turn he made fluidly. Never getting to wide, nor cutting it too close. He looked at the map, and realized he'd passed into the new zone about 300ft. back. Jak looked at the time and realized he'd done better than he had expected, he had a full minute left. He leaned down even more, he practically had his face on the zoomer. This sped him up a bit and as he came around a corner he found his destination.

It was a large grey flagstone-esq building. There were two visible statues and a large stair case. He switched into the upper hover zone and drove right up to the barricade. He used the Zoomer like a bounce board and pushed himself off and forward. He ran down to the end and walked into the garage.

"Uh...Hello? krew said someone was looking for a race driver?" He called out, looking around.

"I'm busy right now! You must be Krew's new errand boy" Jak watched a small figure behind the curtain as she continued, "Look you got here pretty fast, but I'm not intrested in any new drivers right now. And I've got work to do"

Jak leaned against a zoomer that was a work in progress, saying "Is there anything we can do?"

**And you like that? look at her she wouldn't survive a minute in the war. she's pampered here. **Jak chose to ignore the comment

"No! I'm working on a secret, secret vehicle project."

"OK! Sorry" He rolled his eyes

"Listen if you think you've got the guts to race in this town, try taking my proto type jet board out on the stadium." As she said this Jak and dax looked at each other, both mouthing 'Jet board', "Beat the stadium challenge and I might consider you for my team." As she said this she sat down and crossed her legs. Jak just stared, making Dax realize how Jak must feel.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry once again but I hope you liked the chappie. Made it twice as long, I think when i do update they'll be like this really long so it makes up for how long I've been gone.

p.s. this is what I use to find the names of the baddies in the games, in case your wondering: .com/wiki/Category:Metal_Heads


	8. NOTICE

Hello all, this is just a quick update I'm adding to all my stories (So sorry if your getting this multiple times). I'm just letting you all know I will be creating a new account and re-writing many of my stories. I'll keep them much the same, just changing things, especially as I've gotten better at writing.

I should be able to update more regularly as well as I am not attending online school again.

My new account will be alivingrequiem and it will be put up on Wednesday next week, you can contact me at dratsab(at sign)yahoo(.)com or alivingrequiem(at sign)gmail(.)com

I hope you all get this message and move over to my new account, I will be deleting this one in one week from now (Wednesday)


End file.
